


Centaurea&Margherita

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 27000+完结，ooc慎入山治悲惨孕夫史（×）和不解风情的爱人斗智斗勇记（√）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

序

山治现在很不好，非常不好，即使这是他时隔多日好不容易才能享受一次的“贵族”待遇——脱离被浩浩荡荡的人妖大军追击的痛苦，在伊万科夫舒适的、铺满粉红色天鹅绒的柔软大床上等着仆佣端上美味佳肴，他鼻尖还能闻到伊万科夫特有的古龙水味道。但身处如此放松的环境，山治身上每一根神经都是紧绷的，而他额头溢出的细密汗液恰到好处地反应了金发厨师此刻的心情。他突然想到当年哲夫老板亲昵地喊他小茄子，年少的他曾无数次抗议过这个肉麻的外号，但臭老头每每都会喊得更尽兴，你的脸圆滚滚的，又喜欢生气，当然会被叫茄子啦，派迪停下手里的工作，一本正经地向小山治解释道，再说茄子多好，烤茄子炖茄子茄子烧肉都是人间美味啊……而后派迪的结局毫无疑问是被因为生气而更像茄子的金发小少年痛揍一顿。我现在还真挺像一个茄子的，已经长成金发青年的前巴拉蒂副厨不禁在心里感叹道，他正因为缺乏尼古丁而心情焦躁，只能不停用手指不耐烦地敲击着粉色的圆木桌子，被伊万科夫强行换上的宽敞连衣裙也闪烁着和桌子一样优雅的粉红色光芒，让曾经发誓再也不穿女装的坏脾气厨师太阳穴直跳。但没办法，他修身的黑色西装已经不再适合现在的他，连衣裙下垂的领口，若隐若现地显示出他弧度饱满的肚子，安在一具劲瘦修长的男性身体上，就像一个上窄下宽的茄子，说不出的古怪与奇异。

“卷眉boy，你怎么又不听医嘱的擅自起床了！”  
伊娃酱的大嗓门隔着门和床之间将近二十米的距离传到了山治耳朵里，她身后还跟着两位身材高大的人妖，端着刚做好的饭食。  
“我都说我没事了，有必要这么大张旗鼓吗？还有，把烟还给我，我快忍不住了”  
“嘻哈，你现在的样子还想抽烟？我不把你麻醉了捆在床上就不错了，好好注意你现在的身份可是个体虚柔弱的孕妇！”  
金发青年的太阳穴突突跳得更激烈了，他刚想大声反驳这个可怕的称呼，一阵突如其来地反胃就打断了他的计划，他不得不抱着床边的小桶吐的昏天黑地。  
“嘻哈，知道逞强的后果了吧，还不快点躺好，让我来帮你看看，真是个甜心小可怜”  
伊万科夫难得好心地帮山治调整身后的枕头位置，给狼狈不堪地金发厨师打了一针荷尔蒙激素。  
“我什么时候才能下床活动”  
金发厨师情绪崩溃地问道  
“这样下去我要完成不了你们那个见鬼试炼了”  
”哦，小甜心，你起码还要再在床上躺上四个月呢，这还不算产后休养时间“  
”别用那个词！呕……“  
逞强的金发厨师肚子里那位缠人的小妖精，似乎在他父亲每一次试图否定自己时，都会用闹人的方式大声宣告自己的存在。  
”好了好了，先吃点东西吧”，善良的人妖小姐放下手中的热粥，帮满头大汗的山治擦去额上的汗水，“不然你肚子里那个小茄子又要闹了，看看我们可怜的小山治都被折腾成什么样了“  
”都说了不要再提那个词，呕“

这里是伟大航路卡玛巴卡，粉色人妖王国，在这里，什么都有可能发生。

一  
芭芭拉觉得自己闯祸了，她明明只是按照伊娃女王的吩咐守卫着99之活力菜单，按照吩咐强迫小山治穿上漂亮的紫红色套裙，按照吩咐使出她的人妖拳法一十八式，却将平常骁勇善战、即使五人合围也无法击倒的金发厨师，仅仅一个斜侧踢就撂倒在地，而对方正大汗淋漓地缩在地上抽搐，痛地连一句连贯的话都说不出来了，而他下身流出的血液更是触目惊心地骇人。  
”伊娃女王，伊娃女王，不好了，小山治他痛昏过去了“  
当芭芭拉带着伊娃女王回到自己的小屋时，适才躺在床上奄奄一息的厨师已经生龙活虎了，他刚洗过澡，裸着上半身晾晒自己脏了的黑色西装，一切似乎正常到不能再正常。  
”哦，你回来了，借我身衣服，不要见鬼的女装，我换上我们就可以又开始了“  
芭芭拉不得不感叹眼前这个男人顽强的生命力，她有些尴尬地看向伊娃女王，眼神里透露出对不起我不知道这是个怪物的震惊，  
”对不起啊伊娃女王，他好像没事啊，白让你跑一趟“  
而老道的伊万科夫显然不这么想，她眯缝着眼睛，省视着眼前这具年轻且充满力量的男人身体，漂亮的腿部肌肉、圆翘的臀部、线条分明的腹肌……等等，为什么金发boy本来存在的腹肌现在被一团让人困惑的赘肉代替了？在他完美的身体上留下了难以忍受的绝对缺陷。伊万科夫自然也没有放过厨师看似正常实则苍白的脸，以及手部克制不住的颤抖。

”你等等，厨师boy，你过来我帮你诊断一下“叫住了正要转身和芭芭拉一起走出屋外继续武斗的要强青年，不顾对方反对地摸上了他突兀的腹部。而后，见多识广的伊万科夫、卡玛巴卡王国让人闻风丧胆的人妖王，不禁发出响彻天际的叫声。  
”我的天啦，它踢了我一脚！！！！“  
语罢，伊万科夫稳稳接住了再次昏倒的山治。

”四个月了，孩子挺健康的，但如果继续这样下去，会很危险的呦“  
暴力厨师一脸木然的听着医生残忍的审判，他大脑一片空白，除了稳稳当当篆刻在脑海里的”怀孕“两个字，别的都停留不了三秒。  
”嘻哈，厨师boy你不要担心，这段时间你就在我这里好好养身体吧，其他事情等孩子生下来之后再说。“  
为什么伊娃的脸上写满同情，同情的同时还有几分好奇，好奇以外最多的是震撼。山治觉得自己现在的表情估计跟伊万科夫差不多，唯一不同的是，他腹部不停息的骚动时刻提醒着他，他不是个置身事外的观众。

”男人怎么可能怀孕“  
他大脑里忽然出现很久以前说过的这句话，当混蛋绿藻头凶狠地顶撞着他软乎乎的后穴，在床笫间发出下流的情话：  
”我要把你操怀孕“  
”男人怎么可能怀孕“  
他嘲笑道，语罢挑衅般地搂住男人的脖颈，细长的双腿钳着对方腰部，配合男人的抽插调整着臀部的位置，让男人的性器往身体内部捅揣的更加用力，直到他被干到失声，发出细碎的呻吟，迎接对方滚烫的热液直射最深处。

那之后就是我们看到的可怜孕夫被孕期反应反复折磨的场景，金发厨师觉得他肚子里不是世人常言的可爱小宝贝，而是一个上天派下来惩罚他的祖宗，不把他搞到崩溃大哭，就坚决不得消停。他绝对是在报复我，报复我忽视他的存在每天跑几十公里、报复我比起他更重视那劳什子试炼、报复我从不曾真正接受他的存在。月光倾泻，躺在柔软大床上的金发青年沉思着，他被月华照的反光的惨白手指第一次轻轻抚摸已经顶起小山丘弧度的肚子，像是知道父亲正在抚摸自己，厨师肚子里的小祖宗调皮地和自己的父亲打了个招呼，被小小的撞击抚慰，金发青年顽强的心理防备被彻底击穿，他强装冷硬的心脏一瞬间柔软无比，是啊，这是我的孩子，而我就应该好好爱他。特别是现在，他另一个父亲不在的时候。山治皱了皱眉头，眼神飘离到朗月疏星的天空——好像很多个在梅利号或是桑尼号瞭望台上看见过的夜空——某个愚蠢剑士浑身汗臭味的炽热肉体靠在他身上，布满老茧的手指划过他细腻的皮肤纹理，那个人蛊惑人的低音和粗糙的嘴唇触感……这一切都让人怀念。金发厨师时隔月余终于第一次承认，他还是蛮想那个混蛋绿藻头的。他的眼神在不知不觉中变得温柔无比，抚摸着肚子的动作也越来越轻柔。  
”喂，小混蛋，我们以后和谐相处吧“  
他的肚子又动了一下，像是答应了这个要求，金发青年悄悄咧开嘴，露出了一个无比耀眼的微笑。

二  
狒狒，狒狒，很多狒狒，除了让人讨厌的雾气就是让人讨厌的狒狒，索隆实在很佩服眼前还能悠闲自在喝着热可可的粉发女孩，佩罗娜好整以暇地端坐在不知道什么时候摆放在巨石顶端的椅子上，兴致盎然地俯瞰罗罗诺亚被一群狒狒折腾地气喘吁吁的样子。  
“你这个混蛋女人能不能别一直在我身边烦我？！”  
“那可不行，那个男人让我盯着你修炼，避免你偷懒” 说罢又抿了一口可可，发出满足的喟叹。  
”我不会偷懒的！你快走开！你打扰我修炼了混账！“  
“你确定靠你自己走得出这片浓雾吗？我建议你对本小姐态度好一点，不然你晚上就自己回去吧”  
“……”  
绿毛剑士无可奈何地转过头去，继续面对好似不知疲惫的类人生物，米霍克那个家伙，自己在家里舒舒服服地坐着喝茶，即使答应了教自己剑法的请求，依然潇洒地把他丢给这群狒狒，美其名曰对练。而旁边那个女人连伸个懒腰都要长长舒一口气，好像随时要提醒别人自己的存在，这让久战不下剑士心情更加烦躁。  
如果是某位卷眉毛蠢货，估计会一边犯花痴一边打得愈发起劲吧。索隆不承认自己是想那个笨蛋国王子了——那个只要看到女人就挪不动脚的异次元生物——他或许只是间歇性的想念桑尼号上的菜肴了。鹰眼做饭的水平实在不敢恭维，佩罗娜更是十指不沾阳春水的娇小姐，在被迫餐餐吃土豆之后，索隆才发现自己的胃口已然被某位厨师养刁了。以前当赏金猎人的时候只要吃饱就行，肚子饿了，即使是沾满尘土的饭团也照吃不误，但自从圈圈眉上船后，每餐变着花样填饱他们不知餮足的胃袋，当他守夜饿了而到厨房觅食时，也都会看见某位厨师给他留下的夜宵，还附带 “必须吃光” 的威胁式小纸条。

“啊，肚子好饿”  
精疲力尽瘫倒在地上的未来第一大剑客叹息道，身旁是堆成小山的昏迷狒狒，今天的修行总算是结束了。  
“那我们回去吃饭吧，虽然我现在有不祥的预感还是土豆……“  
他们推开门果然又看见一桌土豆。

我们把视线往伟大航路深处探一探，降落到飘着粉红色气泡的卡玛巴卡王国，因为吃着难吃料理而被某混蛋剑客怀念的厨子，此时正在和自己的胃做斗争，或者说，和某位小祖宗做斗争。在吃饭间歇第N次吐得暗无天日的金发厨师，出生以来头一次如此痛恨美食，鲜香可口的鳕鱼排、烤制酥脆的牧羊人馅饼、香甜嫩滑的南瓜汤……都变成了杀人不见血的凶器，他每尝一口，都会被突如其来的恶心感逼得一顿干呕。  
“小山治，你不能不吃东西呀，即使很难受，为了孩子好也得多少吃一点呦”  
和善的人妖索菲亚满脸担心，说着又帮他盛上一碗汤。  
“行行，老子不是会浪费食物的人，你等着，我肯定把这些都吃了，呕——”  
但金发厨师的誓言并没有持续很久，因为他此刻最不想见到的伊万科夫变成了女人形态，款款走进了房间。山治不得不承认，伊万科夫这个变态人妖，在变成女人的时候是真的很好看，让他都禁不住有点飘飘然，等等，她是个人妖啊男子汉山治。  
“呕——-”  
被自己的花痴心刺激到的厨师吐的顿时更厉害了，伊娃心疼地看着金发boy快要虚脱的样子，使了个眼色，让索菲亚出去了。  
”嘻哈，眉毛boy，我有两个消息，一个好消息，一个坏消息，你想先听哪个“  
说着抛出了一个惊世骇俗的媚眼，山治左眼皮抽抽，自忖八成没有好事。  
”随便哪个，反正没有什么坏事能别老子现在经历的更混账了“ 他掏出手帕擦了擦嘴，心里暗骂某位不负责任的肌肉蠢蛋。  
”嘻哈，坏消息是我帮你检查了身体，发现你的雌性荷尔蒙含量远远不足以支撑你剩下的四个月妊娠“  
”所以呢，我可以和我肚子里这位小混蛋说再见了？” 小混蛋感受了自己父亲的嫌弃，恶狠狠地踹了金发厨师两脚，直接让山治把一勺浓汤洒到了衣服上 “妈的真是小混蛋”  
“你明明和他相处的很好，咦嘻，不要担心，我这里还有好消息，我有一个办法能帮你解决这个难题——那就是，山治boy，你只要变成女人就好了！”  
金发厨师把一整碗浓汤洒在了身上，在整个人呆若木鸡被伊娃酱按住强行注射雌性荷尔蒙的档口，心里不禁大声诅咒让某个绿色海洋生物接下来两年天天吃水煮土豆。

三  
山治永远记得母亲金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，和他一模一样的头发和眼睛，但母亲总是微笑着，不论是吃了他一塌糊涂的饭菜，亦或是被病痛折磨的时候，她总是用那双明亮欢快的蓝眼睛看着他，用苍白的手掌抚摸他的金色头发。  
“你有和妈妈一样的头发呢，摸起来也是软软的，好像小兔子或者小斑点鹿哦”  
“那妈妈你什么时候起来，和我一起去看小兔子和斑点鹿啊”  
“好呀，妈妈一定很快好起来，然后你下次再做那个菜给我吃好不好，就是你之前做的那个鲔鱼饭团，然后我们一起去看小动物，还要编一个花环，就用野雏菊和矢车菊，肯定很漂亮”  
……  
山治编的第一个花环是放在母亲墓上的，蓝色的矢车菊和黄色的野雏菊，是母亲的颜色。

被阵痛折磨地死去活来的金发厨师，突然就想到了母亲的样子，她好像总是病着，虚弱到像被风吹过就会折断的柳条，也曾熬着如此可怕的疼痛，把他生下来吗？持续将近十小时的宫缩让他根本没有力气说话，这个孩子在他肚子里的时候就不老实，现在正欢呼雀跃地准备迎接这个新世界。他最开始还有精神在阵痛间歇大骂几句绿藻混蛋，现在只剩下断断续续的呻吟，身下的床单被褥被汗液淋得湿透，但他肚子里的小祖宗似乎还没有完全出来的打算。  
“快了快了，小山治你用点力，我已经看到他的头了！啊啊啊出来了出来了，怎么办我激动地妆快花掉了呜呜呜”  
真是一群情感丰富的人妖，他虚脱前的一刹那恰好看向窗外，天空（索拉）的颜色，和母亲美丽的蓝色眼睛一模一样，金发厨师微笑着,陷入昏沉的睡眠，意识消散前，只听到耳际传来的刺耳啼哭声。

“喂，你有没有想过如果你以后有小孩会怎么样”佩罗娜在喝茶间歇突然无聊问道“你不要会错意哦，我就是很好奇，因为你看上去不会是个好爸爸”虽然她也没有感受过什么叫做好爸爸。  
“你问这种无聊的问题信不信我把你手上的玩偶给砍了”  
“你敢！消极幽灵！”  
“我不该出现在这个世界上，我不配有子孙后代，就让我消失在历史尘埃里吧……”  
看着某位适才还耀武扬威地笨蛋剑客自闭地双膝跪地，粉色头发的少女无趣地撇了撇嘴，她小声自言自语道  
“我只是有点，想家了嘛”  
浓雾弥漫的克拉伊咖那岛，笨蛋剑士在恢复正常后决定无视那个可怕的女人，对方正晃荡着双脚坐在树上面发呆。她为什么要问这种愚蠢问题，虽然她好像本来就挺蠢的，但这个问题也未免太蠢了一点。小孩？索隆脑海里浮现的是自己五六岁的傻样，鼻涕唏啦，被人打败了要哭上好几天。这么不可爱的生物到底为什么会有人那么多人喜欢——索隆想到娜美和罗宾每每遇到小朋友就兴奋到不行的样子——他把那归纳为无用的母性。自己是要成为世界第一大剑豪的人，怎么可能会对成为累赘的小孩感兴趣，事实是，他甚至连以后会找个什么样的女人结婚都没有概念。他们一船人，血气方刚的男生，或多或少会无意间提到这个问题：当梦想实现那天，会去做些什么。路飞脑子里除了肉只有冒险，索隆怀疑这个白痴船长甚至连男人和女人的区别都不知道；乌索普倒是难得一见地害羞了，他们心照不宣地明白长鼻子君心里永远住着个可雅；然后索隆借着火光飘摇看到了笨蛋厨师蓝光萤萤的瞳孔，在夜色下显得无比惑人，也无比，温柔。他一反常态，没有冒出傻瓜式的心心眼诉说自己要找个什么样的大美人，而是认真着回应那个问题：  
“我啊，我找到all blue之后，想开一家汇集全世界美味食材的餐厅，让所有人都能吃到世界上最好吃的料理，当然，lady免费，但你们记得给老子付钱”他吸了口指间的香烟，尼古丁的味道冲进索隆的鼻腔，“然后呢，我的一生可能都会献给这家餐厅，我或许会收几个徒弟，我会教他们做菜，像当年那个混蛋老头教我那样……我是属于所有lady的，怎么能因为娶其中一个伤害其他lady的心呢？”  
索隆突然变得心情很差，他很想吻他，最好是把笨蛋卷眉毛的嘴唇都咬破的那种吻法、把他那些像是赌咒一样悲伤又逞强的话语堵在嘴巴里，连同那恼人的尼古丁气味，统统封印掉。混蛋厨子，白痴圈圈眉，你以为有女人愿意嫁给你吗？  
他情不自禁脱口而出的后半句话，把本来温馨的男生夜谈会变成了日常斗殴物语，最后以暴力航海士的每人一拳结束了此次不甚成功的谈心会。

正在挥舞着一吨重哑铃的绿藻生物心里闷闷的，他把这顷刻变差的坏心情归功于白痴女人的白痴问题，虽然脑海里某个金发青年的形象无比鲜明的突出，他还是决定把他忘掉。我在修炼，在做成为全世界第一大剑豪、超越所有人的修炼，但我怎么老是想东想西，实在修行太不够了。索隆一时间有些泄气，他不愿意承认却又不得不承认自己最近想起某个白痴国王子的次数实在是多了点：吃愁云惨淡的水煮土豆时、在被人问询愚蠢问题时、在无意间看到浓雾中透过来的蓝色天空时，他都会想到金发厨师，他蓝色的眼睛和故作认真的表情，还有，被自己压在身下时难耐但色情的喘息。

那时候他们的船还是黄金梅丽号，那时候某个变态和某具骷髅还在不知何年何月的某地。他们上到了天空，也在武斗球赛里遍地鳞伤。那是索隆第一次认真注意金发厨师的表情，他有一双迷人的蓝色眼睛，却总喜欢笑眯着眼看太阳，他手指间隙会散发着一股淡淡的烟草味道——是厨师某次用手掌扇他脸、粗暴叫他起床时闻到的——好闻的烟草气息，他朦朦胧胧中拉住了那只手，用力埋在其中嗅闻着，但平常暴躁的厨师却没有恶狠狠的抽开手，用自己无敌的腿法教训这个不知好歹的剑客。透过手指缝间细细的视野，绿藻剑客看见了金发厨师赧红的脸，那表情实在有趣极了。

某位从不强迫自己记忆不重要事情的海洋生物大概会永远记得那个夏岛的春天，娜美指挥着他们一帮男生去岛上收集食材，而笨蛋厨师毫不意外地被“贴心”的娜美桑要求跟着那位让人头痛的路痴剑士。他俩依旧习惯使然地一路上吵着架，间歇性动动手。春天的夏岛阳光明媚，草丛里开着一片色彩斑斓的野花，他俩打着打着就从泥土路上滚到了草丛里，停留在花上的蝴蝶被惊扰着飞起一片，当索隆睁开眼，就看到了阳光下、花丛里的金发厨师，他金色的头发被一簇盛放的矢车菊包围着，耀眼的蓝肖极了他闪亮的眸子。而自己正撑着手臂伏在对方身上，灼热的鼻息清晰地喷洒到对方的脸上。气氛一瞬间变得无比尴尬，白痴厨师咳嗽了两声，晕红的双颊突然消弭了平常那讨人厌的暴躁。  
“喂，白痴绿藻头，还不快点从我身上起来”  
那之后的话他好像听不清了，他有限的脑容量似乎处理不了这过于复杂的状况，胸腔如擂鼓一般的震动冲击着他的鼓膜，白痴剑客的全身上下都散发出惊人的热度——他的CPU被那热度烧坏了，而一多半人生都靠野性生存的剑士决定这次也一样，只服从自己绝对正确的野性。他凶狠地吻上了金发厨师的嘴唇，就像当初在那个夜晚想做却没有做的那样，巨大的力道让两人的牙齿都被磕得有点生疼，但血气方刚的十九岁剑客忽视了那般疼痛，依然不管不顾地、像是要将对方吞吃入腹般亲吻着。而某位金发厨师慢慢从震惊中回复了神智，从茫然愤怒到无法掩饰的眼底笑意，可惜某位只管粗暴索吻的肌肉白痴并没有注意到对方眼神的变化。山治搂住索隆的脖颈，同样凶悍地回应那个吻，虎狼之年的两个大小伙子，像是从未经历过情爱那样抱着在花丛里滚做一团，流离失所的靛青色蝴蝶可怜地在他们身边飞舞，环绕的斑驳色彩——就那样映入了索隆眼底——是他脑海里永不褪色的蓝。

四  
山治睁开眼睛就看到了那一群振翅的蝴蝶，透亮晶莹的纤薄翅膀，扑愣愣地在他俩身边飞舞着。接吻间隙他透过绿藻头的眼睛看到了自己的样子，被一丛缤纷的野花簇拥着，好像头上戴了一顶花环。他忍不住泄露出嘴角的笑意，被对方认为是心不在焉而惩罚式地加深了那个吻，山治不知道原来交换口水这个无聊的游戏竟然可以这么让人兴奋，兴奋到不知何时他们就剥开了对方的全身衣物，两人炽热的阳具隔着裤子互不示弱地交流着，可怜他五万贝利的新衬衫——被不识货的绿藻头粗暴地撕成两半，掉落到草丛里的扣子怕是一去不返了。他摸上白痴剑客健壮的胸膛，被鹰眼米霍克的黑刀砍出的疤痕泛着怵目惊心地红色，摸上去是粗糙的触感，他修长的手指沿着胸部的缝口缓慢下移，很快便触及到了裤子边缘。像是注意到了对方的动作，索隆不甘示弱地扯开了身下之人的皮带，他的胡子真是有些扎人，磨得自己脸部有麻酥酥的瘙痒感，布满老茧的手指伸进对方从来都包裹严实的私密地带，捉弄人的挪动挑拨着，被白痴剑客的手伺候良好的性器慢慢吞吐出淫邪的白色液体，灼人的温度让山治发狂。待服侍完对方的阴茎射过一次，难以忍耐的白痴剑士草草扩张之后就直接往对方的身体内部捅了进去，滞涩的后穴不能容纳如此勃发的粗大，厨子痛苦地惨白了脸，开始痛骂对方的不知好歹：  
“混蛋绿藻头我就他妈的知道和你在一起没有好事！嘶，你快把你见鬼的小弟弟给老子我拔出去！”  
两人的第一次性交就在如此哭笑不得的情况下结束了，开头非常美妙，结局非常凄惨：绿藻剑客不得不靠手淫纾解自己蓄势待发的性器，而卷眉厨师屁股出血接下来一周都颤颤巍巍可怜兮兮——即使他还得在其他人面前故作逞强地装样子——看着厨师每次坐下后悄悄吸气的表情，白痴剑客有史以来第一次体会到了愧疚的感情。

山治睁开眼，眼前纷飞的蓝色蝴蝶变成模模糊糊的光点，他现在全身上下像是被海王类碾压过一样，连抬起一根手指的力气都没有。他被一堆粉红色的物品包围着：粉红色的床帘、粉红色的被褥、粉红色的枕头……金发厨师定了定神，才确信自己并不是在鸟语花香的夏岛春日，被某个混蛋剑士狠狠压在花丛里索吻着，他是在人妖王国卡玛巴卡，在，生孩子……他定睛看了眼自己的肚子，已经变成了旧日平坦的样子，不会再把被褥拱起一个骇人的弧度。金发厨师用尽全身力气掀开了被子，他吃惊地发现自己消失四个月的小弟弟竟然失而复得了，在骚气的粉红色内裤里鼓鼓囊囊一团，他不敢置信地用手指戳了一下，在确认他的小兄弟确实回来的时候，山治几乎快忍不住喜极而泣了。即使他的胸部还隐隐酸胀着、下身还有火辣辣的疼痛、全身还是绵软无力，这一切都在明确宣告着自己终于和某个纠缠了五个月之久的噩梦说再见了。他光着脚踩在地板上，有一种重生的幸福感，情难自已地哭了出来：  
“娜美桑，罗宾酱，你们的男子汉山治又回来了！！！”  
“嘻哈，山治boy你已经起来啦，你快点躺下，现在的状况还是不适合下床，产后静养是很重要的”  
“不要提那个词！我现在，又是一个身心健全的男人了”在确定自己的肚子里不会再有一个他语言过激就闹腾的小祖宗，金发厨师顿时嚣张了起来  
“烟呢，把烟还我，我现在总可以抽了吧”  
伊万科夫额头上爆出了几根青筋，她又一次如此清楚地认识到草帽boy船员的难搞之处  
“你确定你一定都不担心你肚子里出来的那个小家伙？”  
“他有什么可担心的，生命力那么顽强的家伙哪里需要我担心，哦对，你们把他弄到哪里去了”  
听到金发厨师这句话的伊万科夫总算松了一口气，起码这个不靠谱的爸爸还是有那么一点基本的爱心。她向外喊了一句，索菲亚就抱着用粉红色毛巾包成一团的小婴儿进来了。金发厨师假装不在意地瞥了一眼索菲亚怀里的孩子，还没来得及嘲笑他儿子刚出生就绿到刺眼的头发，那一团粉乎乎的包袱就毫无阻碍地被推到了他臂弯里，身上还散发出奇异奶香味的绿头发小婴儿，颜色是红得像刚熟透的富士苹果，他吹了个鼻涕泡泡，把自己心脏突然一片柔软的亲生父亲逗得哈哈大笑，十九岁的年轻爸爸温柔地看着自己千辛万苦生下来的小混蛋，连眼神里都柔和的能浸出蜜来。  
“好啦，小山治你可以给他喂奶了，是小小茄子的初乳哦，好幸福呢和爸爸在一起”  
啵嚓，鼻涕泡破灭的声音和某位卷眉毛的心碎声奇异般重合，新生爸爸的苦逼历程，才刚刚开始。  
“混蛋绿藻头肌肉白痴你他妈给我等着！！！”  
响彻天际的怒吼可能传遍了整个伟大航路，在克拉伊咖那岛的另一位置身事外的新生父亲，时机恰当地打了个喷嚏。

五  
佩罗娜发现身边的男人越靠近目的地就越是心浮气躁，当然他掩盖的方式是更疯狂地把自己整个人都投入到无休止的修炼中。看臭男人挥汗如雨的举铁真是无聊，还是库玛西和其他毛绒玩具比较可爱，粉发女孩打了个哈欠，认真注视不远处香波地群岛的方向。两年时间好像是一下子就过去了，绿藻剑士长高了一点，脸上的线条也变得更加凌厉，瞎了一只眼睛的他走在路上轻易就能吓哭小朋友，当然，路痴和犯蠢的时候还是一模一样的傻样。他就要离开了，自己的玩伴又要少了一个，幽灵公主想着想着竟然有一点难过。

香波地岛上的泡泡反射着太阳光，在透明的薄膜上显露出一道小小的彩虹，绿藻剑士的脚步越来越快，即使粉色头发的漂亮女孩在他身后大声抱怨让他走慢一点，他依然不为所动，顺着生命纸指向的某个方向、一往无前地前进着。在推开夏琪酒吧的房门前，二十一岁的成熟剑客深吸了一口气，突如其来的紧张萦绕心头，他该用什么样的表情问候他们呢？特别是某位混蛋厨师？两年间间或而细密的思念，不知何时已经给他无坚不摧的心灵上种了一根青青藤蔓，三不五时就瘙痒一下，而现下阳光明媚，他心头的藤蔓再次开始复苏。长舒一口气，依然带着十九岁气息却又不是十九岁大男生的未来第一大剑豪，时隔两年终于又推开了那扇老旧木门……

“第一个来的竟然是白痴剑士，再次出发的旅程想必会很辛苦吧”二十一岁的金发厨师故作惊讶地调侃道，实则松了一口气。他其实很想知道那个二十一岁的白痴剑士是什么样子，长高了吗？变壮了吗？强了不少吧？他也有，那么一点想我吗？山治抽了口烟，不禁暗自嘲笑自己似乎是被卡玛巴卡情绪丰富的人妖们影响了不少，他甚至都有点想小绿藻混蛋了，即使刚分开没有多久，但自己不满两岁的亲儿子，此时大概终于意识到将有很长一段时间见不到父亲了吧。他不知道会不会扒拉着索菲亚漂亮的鸭黄色连衣裙，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，绿色头发和卷卷的眉毛，想想就会很蠢。金发厨师轻轻笑了，喷出一个完美的烟圈，也很想让大小绿藻混蛋见一面啊，那些好心的变态人妖也是这样强烈建议的，但到最后自己还是胆怯了，你怎么知道他会接受从天而降的一个儿子，还是绿色头发卷眉毛的傻样。  
掐灭了烟，金发厨师还是决定做好本职工作，悠悠闲闲地往市场进发，虽然没有一下子就见到某个海洋生物亲切但讨厌的脸，但也好过自己真正见到时却局促地半死连话都说不出来吧——说实话，他在推开酒吧的门前想了无数种开场白，直到最后也没找到真正合适那一个。

“他沉下去了，那个绿头发的小哥……”  
山治花了一分钟才接受这个可笑的事实，某位史诗级白痴果然还是白痴，说是去钓鱼，还真能连同一整个海盗船沉到鱼人岛去，大概是要彻底发展深海捕鱼产业。  
“怎样都好，有鱼卖吗？”  
海面传来一阵巨响，被一刀两断的海盗船就这样仓皇地浮出水面，像极了米霍克很久之前在巴拉蒂斩断的那艘，咸腥的海水溅到金发厨师脸上，让他仿佛回到了两人第一次见面的海上餐厅，好像也是这样、和现在如出一辙，带着海水气味的相逢。坐在桅杆上的男人褪去了两年前的稚嫩，周身被一种冷峻地气质包围着，他睁开右眼，漫不经心地说道：  
“啊，我搞错船了。”  
在金发厨师记忆里缠绕了两年的熟悉声音，好似一整个香波地岛的肥皂气泡同时爆炸，用力地击打在他的鼓膜上。是啊，怎么会担心见面不知道该怎么办呢，那个人永远是那个人；和第一次见面一样，和最后一次见面一样，是来自东海的笨蛋路痴绿藻头，曾经那样猝不及防地闯进他的狭窄世界。

六  
山治承认他以前认为梦想这种虚无缥缈的东西和现实的茶米油盐比起来实在太无用了，即使all blue的美梦在他被困在那个黑暗的囚牢时就记在心上，但他还有更多更重要的东西，比如跟臭老头报恩、比如当好海上餐厅巴拉蒂的副厨、比如为每一个肚子饿的人送上一盘佳肴。如果你曾经在绝望中看着日升日落，饥饿吞噬你仅存的一点理智，你或许也会和我产生一样的结论，比起饱腹、报恩、生命……梦想就只是个装着未知可能性的圣诞袜，你当然可以把手伸进去妄自幻想的搜刮出点什么，但生活就是那不会熄灭的炉火，我宁愿从里面掏出又黑又硬的碳化木柴，贪图那一点余火温暖，也比那或许并不存在的梦想要实际。所以当他看到某位和他同龄的白痴剑士不顾一切的也要挑战天下第一、即使遍地鳞伤也要追逐所谓梦想，他心间的天秤也悄悄然偏离了，原来自己也是一样，还怀抱着梦想的可笑狂人。唯一不同的是，他有多努力掩盖这认定不够成熟的里人格，白痴剑士和白痴船长就有多努力的把梦想这个词篆刻在帽檐剑鞘上，他的锅铲是如此沉重，而他们的剑鞘帽檐是如此轻巧。  
鹰眼的黑刀划在十九岁剑客胸腹上，把十九岁少年的尊严和骄傲劈成了两半；他的黑刀也斩开了另一位十九岁少年的心房，把他十余年来的自欺欺人劈成两半，露出心脏中间依然沸腾的热血。

二十一岁的金发厨师意识回笼，恼火反驳某位阴差阳错第一个到达而洋洋得意的白痴剑士。  
“都说了我是一号你是七号，七号就是要听一号的”  
“你信不信老子踢死你，我现在就要用在地狱磨炼出来的脚技狠狠教训你”  
“你倒是试试”  
如果罗宾在此，一定会发出感叹，即使过去两年，你们之间剑拔弩张的样子还是如此亲切。  
吵着吵着，金发厨师的心就平静了下来，未曾见面时预演了八百遍的尴尬对白并没有派上用场，他俩似乎总能第一时间找到最合适的相处方式，他悄悄地笑了，如释重负一般。而卷眉毛嘴角微小的弧度变化并没有逃过见闻色修炼得当的剑士，他脑海里那根好不容易松弛的线又再次被拉紧，一股热流涌上脑海，他突然很想抱住他，换一种方式来告诉对方自己其实也持续思念着。  
“喂，混蛋绿藻头你拉我去哪里”  
被红树巨大躯干遮蔽出的一块阴影，山治才第一次有机会认真观察自己朝思暮想的这个人的一切细节：他长高了一点，就比我高一点而已；他壮了，优美的肌肉线条被湿漉漉地黑色长衫勾勒地更加诱人；他的五官更加肃穆，更像鹰眼那不怒自威的样子了，但他好像也瘦了，称职的厨师不禁好奇他这两年都在吃些什么。  
“喂， 白痴卷眉毛，我现在能亲你了吗？”  
金发厨师噗嗤一下笑了出来，原来眼前这人停顿了半天只是盯着自己，只是为了问这么个愚蠢的问题。他没有回答，而是无比用力地吻上了那人欲言又止的嘴唇，牙齿和牙齿磕在一起，身体和身体温度相连，他们倒在柔软的草地上，剔透的肥皂泡反射天空的蓝色，映入绿藻剑士眼底，像天空、蝴蝶或是白痴厨师的眼睛一样，他目光中露出失而复得的笑意。环抱住分外主动的金发厨师，他又闻到了那熟悉的烟草味道，还有一股，淡淡的奶香……

七  
两年前的画面和两年后的重叠到一起，褪去了十九岁青涩的两个青年，在无人发现的阴影里疯狂地拥抱亲吻，用力到把对方的嘴唇都吮吸出了鲜艳的血红。绿藻剑士的手慢慢往下移动，触及到他朝思暮想两年的圆翘臀部，金发厨师似乎变得更加性感了，在克拉伊咖那岛幻想过无数次的触感，终于化作触手可及的柔软，被黑色的紧身西装裤包裹着，有种别样的色情感。他正要粗暴地扯开厨子烦人的衬衫纽扣，开始下一轮的激烈性事，金发厨师却像是发现了他的企图一样用力推开了压在自己身上的健壮身体。  
“行了，我们还有要紧事要做，别忘了岛上还有海军”  
语罢拾起了随意脱在草地上的外套，掸了掸身上的杂草，背对着索隆整理起自己皱皱巴巴的衣衫。好险啊，差一点自己就撑不住了，其实背对某人只是为了掩饰自己紧张到涨红的脸的厨师暗暗想道。  
”混账圈圈眉，你看我现在这样还走的了吗？“绿藻剑士指了指自己身下勃发的性器，一脸恼火地指责某位只知道点火不知道灭火的家伙。  
感觉自己的耳根没有那么热了，金发厨师才故作镇静地转过身来，装作无所谓地紧了紧领带，坦然地回答，老子帮你这个发情绿藻头撸出来不就好了，鬼知道自己的下半身也硬邦邦地挺着。

金发厨师手指的动作还是和两年前一样灵活，在索隆紫红色的阴茎上毫不费力地撸动着。常年切菜造成的老茧，形成奇妙的酥麻刺激感，两人面对面坐着，明明是如此暧昧的气氛，却惊异地肃静，山治垂着头，金色的半长发遮住了他的表情，手上的动作却未曾停下。索隆很想念那双蓝色的眼睛，他简陋的词汇量没办法形容那双眼睛，想来想去只能说，那是一双像天空一样明净的眸子。他情到深处忍不住触碰眼前那人的脸，希望能透过讨人厌的头发畅通无阻地望到他瞳孔中的天空，他吃惊的发现手下的温度是如此灼热，轻轻抬起那人的下巴，就一眼无阻地看到了那双水汪汪的眼睛，像是要哭出来一样羞耻地闪动着。让人忍不住怀疑这还是不是那个两年前恣意妄为的厨师——即使性事最激烈的时候也会毫无顾忌地调侃他，总会挑衅一样引诱他把情爱进行的更加肆意和狂暴，似乎永远不知道害羞两个字该怎么写。但眼前这人无论是灼人的脸庞温度，亦或是那双潸然到滴出水来的眼睛，都在诉说一个可怕的事实，那个曾经强硬到让人头疼的笨蛋卷眉毛，害羞了。

被这个事实吓到的索隆只能放开自己那只手，两人无比尴尬地相互回望着，而山治的手还在他的下半身摩挲着。  
”咳，行了，你那活儿见鬼地软掉了，我们可以走了”  
为了缓解尴尬的气氛，山治用手绢擦了擦手，掏出烟点燃，试图用尼古丁的味道让自己平静一点。绿藻剑士不知道该怎么回应这个场面，如果是两年前毛躁鲁莽的他，大概会毫不留情地嘲讽这个难得害羞的白痴卷眉毛，但毕竟两年没见了，但毕竟他这两年断断续续地想着他，毕竟他在香波地上这想着见他的十天比过去的两年还长上百倍……佩罗娜在的话，大概会诧异那个肌肉白痴竟然会这么温柔，温柔到把到了嘴边的嘲笑调侃讥讽都咽下了肚子，默契的选择假装什么都没有发生。  
但索隆少见的耐心并没有撑过五分钟，当他看到白痴卷眉毛对街上每一个妹子大献殷勤甚至在看到佩罗娜后鼻血狂喷的蠢样，就开始确信自己方才看到的害羞纯属无稽之谈，他还是那个没脸没皮的花痴国王子，永远被女人牵着鼻子走的蠢材。  
“Mr.鼻血，刚才那头大熊明明是我砍断的”  
“大脑里都是肌肉的白痴，明明是我先踢断了他的头！”  
“啊，索隆山治，你们的关系还是这么好”  
一如往昔的草帽船长，背着巨大的包袱大声笑着，他的两位左膀右臂停止了争吵，也同样笑着回应他。

“雷利，我一定会成为，海贼王！”  
桑尼号桅杆上的草帽海贼团旗帜时隔两年再次飘扬，船体下沉，苍穹和海面在最后一瞬间连成一体，他们的冒险，又再次开始。

八  
“你们有没有把小混蛋老老实实送到巴拉蒂去，如果没有@@##$#@”接下来的字迹被在揉成一团的信纸上根本无法清晰阅读，但索隆大概能猜想到是金发卷眉毛最擅长的威胁言语了。他现在的心情就像那团被揉成一团的信件一样，皱皱巴巴，混混沌沌，我竟然会干偷窥别人私隐的丢人事，索隆的内心正发生狂风暴雨。  
白痴卷眉毛不对劲，非常不对劲，不是因为他两年后好像变得更加白痴看到女人就动辄喷血而死；也不是因为他两年后总会时不时发出一些奇怪的口癖，小乔巴和小乌索普叫得顺口，像极了在逗小孩子，而是索隆或多或少感知到对方总在回避自己。

马不停蹄从鱼人岛到庞克哈萨德，他们还未曾好好聊聊那绵绵密密的想法，就被迫投入到新世界波诡云谲的浪潮里。好不容易有了一点间歇，白痴船长和特拉法尔加罗结盟，桑尼号驶向德雷斯罗萨。因为在冰火岛闹得太狠了，一船人在吃完厨师做的美味咖喱之后，一个两个都坠入梦乡，呼噜声似乎能吵醒海底的怪物。索隆待在守夜的瞭望台上，百无聊赖地冲着盹，一股熟悉的烟草味漫不经心地飘进了他的梦里。  
“喂，睡神给我起来，你这是守夜还是睡觉”  
他揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，看见夜色下的金发厨师端着一个装了饭团的碟子，居高临下地看着他。  
“卷眉毛你怎么来了”  
“喏，慰劳品”说着把碟子放到了索隆面前，自己也顺势坐到了绿藻剑士的旁边“吃吧，怕你饿”  
索隆觉得眼前的厨师有种奇异的温柔，如果是平时，自己大概会一阵恶寒，但今晚的夜色实在撩人、方才带着烟草味的梦实在美满，他并没有故态复萌地怼厨师几句，而是很给面子地狼吞虎咽起来，即使自己并不饿。  
“吃慢点，你这吃相也太丑了。好吃吧”  
月光下笑弯了眼的金发厨师，让绿藻剑士心跳慢了一拍。他像个十七八岁的少年一样，觉得耳根热热的，幸好月光并没有那么强，厨师看不清他涨红的脸。他不知道的是，某位厨师也正悄悄紧张着，他刻意扭头看月亮，只是为了回避和自己对视，因为一旦眼神交汇，厨师的心脏就会无法遏制地飞速跳动。是太久了，好久没有两人单独相处的机会了，上次在香波地群岛的交汇草草结束，那之后行色匆匆，连重逢后该说的很多话都没有机会好好说一说。比如，厨师特意“讨好”的饭团用意。为了缓解自己不安的心绪，山治点了一根烟，他总是试着用尼古丁麻痹自己，即使这方法已经越来越无效了。  
“咳，你有没有想过如果你以后有小孩会怎么样？”猛吸一口烟，意图遮掩自己的慌张情绪  
索隆愣了愣，突然想到佩罗娜似乎也问过他一样的问题，这个白痴厨师什么时候也变得这么无聊了，他手中本来还香喷喷的饭团也顿时变得索然无味。一股无名火突然冒上心头，像是认定了白痴厨师的试探是意有所指，他顿了顿，报复般地说：  
“我才不想，小孩子麻烦死了。有我也不会管他的”然后恶狠狠地咬了一大口饭团，像是要把饭团的制作者也吞吃入腹。  
厨师拿烟的手指微微颤抖，但他还是飞快平静了下来，起码表面看是这样的。他笑了笑，小声说道“也是呢”，装作毫不在意地掩饰道：  
“你放心吧肌肉绿藻头，没有lady愿意和你这个海洋生物在一起的”  
“啰嗦”  
“……夜深了，我走了，记得全部吃光把碟子洗了”山治站起身，一整个天空的星星似乎都落在了他蓝宝石一样的眼睛里，好多话依然没有说出口，好多话还是不敢说出口，他心脏深处似乎有什么东西在澎湃着，怕忍不住就奔涌出来，在看着绿藻剑士的眉眼、隔着半个拳头宽的距离体会他的体温时，那道暖流是更加沸腾地击打着他的胸腔，让他连声音都有些发抖。  
掌握了见闻色霸气的剑士自然没有放过金发厨师奇怪的状态，他的烦闷甚至快越过颅腔直冲天际了。  
“厨子，你最近是不是有点不对劲？”  
“啊，哪里有，肯定是你练剑练傻了，我去睡觉了你加油守夜哈”  
说完就像是逃跑一样狼狈地离开了瞭望台，留下满心怨念的绿藻剑士，为那个诡异的笑容，闷闷不乐着。

所以当索隆被风吹过来的山治丢弃的废纸糊住脸时，第一反应也是捡起来认真看一看。那天风很大，金发厨师正在甲板上烤红薯，在众目睽睽之下，厨师掏出满满一篓废纸，像是要毁尸灭迹一样当助燃剂点燃了，但还是有那么一张被顽皮的风吹到了其他地方，就那么偶然地吹到了正在睡觉的剑士脸上。当索隆正准备像过去一样把那纸再放归于风，却好巧不巧地瞥见了信底下某位厨师的落款——他近来心浮气躁的原因所在，寄希望于信里有什么内容能解释厨师这个疏远刻意的态度，从没有偷窥他人隐私习惯的剑士，就这样破了戒。真相往往比想象更残酷，他在那行细密又模糊的字迹里恰如其分地找到了想要的答案，心脏传来的钝痛像是在讥讽着他一直以来的顽强：  
那个混蛋卷眉毛，在不短不长的两年里，不声不响地有了个孩子，而他不知不觉中，发现自己原来已经对白痴厨师，有了那样不深不浅的情感。

九  
海洋生物对小孩子没有兴趣他早就猜到了，只是没想到比起没有兴趣竟然还要更深一层，他讨厌着小孩，所有小孩，大概率也包括自己家的小混蛋。年轻的爸爸叹了口气，觉得手中的土豆变成了某位海洋生物的脸，让他止不住加重了削皮的力度。  
“阿拉，你这是在给土豆瘦身呢”  
思考被打断的山治回过头，看见美丽的罗宾正兴味盎然地看着他。  
“真是对不起罗宾酱，让您笑话了。您饿了吗，我这就给您准备最丰盛的下午茶”   
粉红色的气泡似乎要满溢出厨房了。  
“我不饿，麻烦你给我泡一杯黑咖啡，谢谢啦”  
“好嘞，小的这就办”  
坐在餐桌上凝视着厨师哼歌的“欢快”背影，罗宾眼神里昏黑不明。  
“厨师先生，什么时候带小孩子给我们看一下呢？”  
被突如其来问题吓到差点失手打翻一整壶咖啡，他浑身冒冷汗地转过身，优雅的考古学家正在温柔地笑着。  
“罗宾酱，你，你，你在说什么”  
“诶呀，要我再重复一遍吗”  
“不，不，不，不了，您是怎么知道的” 被那似乎能看透一切的眼神威慑，金发厨师可怜兮兮地缴械投降。  
“很容易就猜出来啦，而且不只有我呢，还有娜美乔巴和乌索普也都知道了哦。他们在门外偷听呢，要不要叫他们进来，咖啡，应该是够的吧。”  
石化当场的金发厨师，听见窗外风声呼啸，今天的风，还真是有点喧嚣。

正在举铁的可怜剑士被暴躁的航海士平白无故地揍了两拳，橘色头发的女孩一边骂骂咧咧地念叨着渣男，一边气势汹汹地用自己的拳头在对方绿色的头顶上留下了两个巨大的凸起。  
“喂，你干嘛打我”  
“我打你就打你，还需要挑日子吗，死渣男”  
“？？？”  
飞来横祸的剑士一脸懵逼地看着娜美怒气冲冲离去的背影，不禁感叹这个船上的人真是一个两个都病的不清。被突如其来的毒打弄得没心情继续锻炼，他干脆又掏出了那张皱皱巴巴的信纸，开始第一千一百一十一次思考起自己该怎么办，直接质问那个装傻的白痴厨师？亦或自己也继续装傻？挠了挠脑袋，觉得自己还是不适合思考如此纠结的问题，他二十年来直来直往的性格让他下意识地对弯弯绕绕的事情敬而远之，但这次是事情自己找上门，他甚至连拒绝的权利都没有。  
最后索隆深吸一口气，把那封信又重新团成一团，往碧蓝色的大海里扔去。既然他不想说，那就不要问，这样或许对谁都好。

9.5  
乔巴是第一个发现山治不对劲的人，他的鼻子一向灵敏，在两年后的重逢时刻，分别的漫长时光让蓝鼻子驯鹿幸福且满足地嗅闻同伴身上熟悉又陌生的味道：娜美的橘子味又带上了几分阳光的暖意、罗宾的花香依然、索隆身上的血腥味又掺杂了一点湿气……但山治不同，金发厨师的烟草味里带着一段短促的奶香，似乎是不和谐的奇妙波频，让驯鹿先生很长一段时间都百思不得其解。那种淡淡的乳香，是他遥远记忆中母驯鹿身上环绕的，属于母亲的特殊气味。不会吧，难道山治结婚了，被吓得不轻的乔巴只能悄悄和乌索普讨论这件事。  
“你是不是搞错了，是不是海底水压太强把你的鼻子弄坏了。”  
“才没有！我对自己的鼻子可是很有自信的！”  
被巨大肥皂泡包裹的桑尼号在阴湿的海底缓慢下沉，除了透过空气膜传来的些微海水味，山治身上那股奶香味愈发分明——即使他血流如注，乔巴也依然能隔着铁锈味闻到那不能磨灭的气息。但还没来得及详细问问山治，又发生了一连串始料未及的事情，导致船医先生手忙脚乱，把这件事彻底忘记了。

再次想起已经是在冰火岛，他们被坏心眼的同盟伙伴特拉法尔加罗换了身体，乔巴毛茸茸的驯鹿灵魂被迫安放在金发厨师的躯壳里。太奇怪了，特别是胸前一股肿胀的酸痛感，趁着无人注意的时候，乔巴偷偷掀开厨师密不透风的黑色西服，看到了被白色布条紧紧裹着的胸部，还三不五时渗出一点莹白的乳汁。  
“山治，哦不，乔巴，你没事吧”有着弗兰奇身体的娜美担忧地看着失魂落魄的船医，关切地问道。  
“娜美，娜美……我好像发现了一件不得了的大事”  
“哦，如果你们是说厨师先生那件事，我知道哦”  
罗宾抿了一口茶，一脸镇定地看着惊慌失措的乔巴娜美和乌索普。  
“他一直在给某些人写信说孩子的事情呢，之前他烤红薯的时候烧掉的那些纸就是写废的信件哦”  
真不愧是在黑暗中摸爬滚打了二十年的罗宾，可以说对全部船员的情报都了若指掌。  
“那，那我们要不要去问问山治君？我们好歹是伙伴啊。“  
”但是，本大爷不知道该怎么开口才好“  
”对啊，对啊，但我真的很担心山治的身体，他再继续那样缠胸对身体损害很大的“  
”罗宾，拜托你了“  
三人异口同声地发出请求，温柔善良的罗宾小姐只好轻轻叹了口气，点头应允。

十  
他们在冷战，每一个人都清楚这点，日常的打打闹闹没有了、金发与绿发映照在一起的画面消失了，桑尼号陷入奇异的寂静。连每天最幸福的吃饭时间也变成如坐针毡的酷刑，没有人敢说话，除了没心没肺的船长照常不误的大吃大喝，其他人都默契地无声衬托自己船上剑士和厨师之间的吊诡氛围。山治不会再刻意找索隆麻烦，而索隆也不会三不五时地怼山治两句，他们并没有“关系恶化”，相互看不顺眼到要将对方砍死，恰好相反，他们彬彬有礼，循规守矩：不会再有被破烂不堪的栏杆需要忙碌的船工修理，不会再有小磕小碰的伤口需要船医处理。他们一个只能用更加恐怖的训练量发泄情绪，另一个则是成天被尼古丁环绕，抽烟抽得更加凶猛。乔巴开始怀念起以前打打闹闹的他们，那时候自己至少不会像现在这样如履薄冰，连在对方面前提另一个人都不敢，何况厨师的身体不适宜那样不管不顾的抽烟。但尽职尽责的船医先生根本开不了口，其他人也是如此，即使娜美有勇气在知道真相那天就暴揍某位藻类生物，她也依旧没有勇气向那位藻类生物坦白自己清楚的一切。到德雷斯罗萨就好了，因为厨师神游天外而忘记食客喜好，被迫吃了三顿鸡蛋三明治的罗，这样安慰自己。

热情如火的德雷斯罗萨，空气里传来一阵阵饭菜的香味，被香味搅得无心行动的草帽一伙，好整以暇地落座，开始享受美味的异国料理。  
”这个浓汤很香啊，服务生，能不能请问一下是怎么调味的呢？“  
绿藻厨师隔着墨镜注视着金发厨师的行动，他尝到美食时上翘的嘴角弧度、询问时皱着眉头的蠢样、在得到答案后欢快的表情……即使戴着傻兮兮的变装也显得非常迷人。无法掩盖的笑意让绿藻剑士的心情又糟糕了几分，他此时满是郁卒，郁卒中又夹杂着气愤，让他无法找到合适的频道，来面对愉快的笨蛋卷眉毛——明明是他“背叛”在先，为什么要自己服软呢？只要圈圈眉一天不找自己解释清楚他忽冷忽热的原因、解释清楚他信里写的内容、解释清楚这两年到底发生了什么，他是不会主动找他示好的。于是他们在驶向德雷斯罗萨的过程中，一直保持着尴尬的距离，像是高中生小情侣赌气一样，你不理我我也不理你，连平常的吵架也欠奉；唯一的交集是在吃饭的时候，而一视同仁的厨师再也不会像以前那样“偏心”，悄悄给他多添一块猪排了，至于每晚雷打不动的夜宵，也被干脆剥夺。可怜的、缺少营养的二十一岁剑士，觉得自己大概在这短暂的时间里瘦了一大圈。

-我得给他看看没有他做的饭我一样过得很好  
像是报复一样狼吞虎咽的绿藻剑士，一边吃还一边大声叫嚷“太好吃了，实在太好吃了”  
“啊嘞，索隆你也喜欢这里的菜吗？真的好好吃啊”  
“是啊，和某鼻血厨师做的比也不逊色嘛”  
罗和弗兰奇似乎感受到了桌子中央漂浮的一股奇异杀气，罗下意识看了眼身边那位自己吸取血泪教训避免招惹的海上厨师。金发厨师额头暴起的青筋像是在宣告一场大战一触即发，他似乎能想象到接下来厨师的第一句话——无非是围绕那颗颜色奇怪的头产生新一轮嘲讽。但厨师却忍住了，他点上烟，无视玩具服务生苦恼地禁烟警告，对着剑士悠悠说道：  
“随便你吧，不喜欢老子做的菜，老子以后还不伺候了”  
无比诡异的气氛，飘荡在沉默里的只有船长的咀嚼声，毕竟除了沉浸在美食中的一根筋草帽船长，其他人都被两人之间剑拔弩张的氛围，弄得食不下咽。我们只是想好好吃一顿饭啊，他们在心里小声吐槽。

如果身处和之国的白痴剑士，有个机会穿越时空，大概会仔细斟酌自己的德雷斯罗萨面对金发厨师的每一句话、每一处行动、每一个眼神，在再次分离的半短不长时光里，他曾后悔过最后一次认真相处，留下的全是赌气的幼稚行为。语言是比削铁如泥的宝剑更伤人的利器，而二十一岁的自己却有着和十九岁时一样的鲁莽，自己那句气话，“你有本事就不要回来了”，竟然差点一语成箴。  
“事情结束之后我们好好谈谈吧”  
金发厨师惯常性玩世不恭的脸上露出无比认真的表情，这让索隆更加焦躁，混蛋卷眉毛很成熟，起码在那一刻是的——远比闹脾气的自己要成熟。  
“我和你没什么好谈的”  
相形之下显得无比稚拙的剑士啊，只能不讲理的用激烈的语言掩饰自己的不安，但说出去的话覆水难收，所以即使他午夜梦回无数次厨师脸上有些难过的神情，想要撤销那些伤人的语句并用力地将那人拥入怀中，也只能在梦醒后收获一次又一次的悔恨。  
“混蛋绿藻头，你要知道，大海可是充满风暴的，你怎么知道我下次出航就能安全回来呢？”  
难得服软的暴力厨师，语气里有无法掩饰的颤抖，他的心脏被叫做爱情的美丽玫瑰包围着，鲜红的花瓣下，密密麻麻的利刺，将脆弱的心脏外膜扎得千疮百孔，正汩汩流着脓血。但即使低头也没有等来想要的答复，反而那人用自己强壮的手臂，把那一束玫瑰、更加残忍地往他伤痕累累的心脏内部挤压着——  
“你有本事就不要回来了”

十一  
“爱情是伤人的”  
“才不是，爱情是充满幸福的粉红色泡泡的！”  
“你个小毛头懂什么爱情？一边去一边去，土豆削完了吗？”  
……  
当他还在那艘游船上当打杂的时候，曾经和刚刚失恋的厨师博迪发生过这样一次争吵，彼时他对爱情还充满小屁孩式的幻想，觉得像龙卷风一样的爱情带来的全是美妙喜悦，即使他长到了十九岁，“爱上”过许许多多美丽动人的女性，也从未改变自己的观点；然后那个怎么看都不长在自己审美点上的肌肉白痴推开了巴拉蒂的大门，他是个臭男人，一个自己最讨厌的臭男人。他们相互之间不对付，他们自从认识之后天天吵架，每一次都像是要彻底否定对方存在了十九年的价值观，每一次都没有结果。但当蝴蝶翩飞的夏岛春天、悄然而至的某种注定，席卷的海风把古怪的情愫吹刮到他俩身边，他们的关系变得不可言说起来。男人结实的健壮身体压在自己身上，他们在空无一人的夜晚瞭望台上做爱，毫无技巧可言，只有动物性的野蛮抽插，但一整片璀璨的星空在他们头顶，一整片漆黑的海洋在他们脚下，这世界上的所有事情似乎都是属于十九岁的他们的。金发厨师触手可及的那颗星星，闪亮的就像剑客左耳的耳坠，他在性事的余韵中触摸着金属的冰凉质感，即使指尖的温度是如此冰冷，他的身体和心脏却是温暖的——索隆十九岁的炽烈温度都充盈在他体内、在他心海、在他十九岁的所有瞬间。  
“我可能真的爱上你这个白痴绿藻头了”  
在某次情爱结束之后他裹着毯子躺在熟睡的剑士身旁，用只有自己能听见的音量小声自语，我说了，爱情是幸福的，金发厨师悄无声息的绽放出一个满足的笑容。他闭上眼，搂住对方暖烘烘的身体，和他一样进入甜美的梦乡。

当然也有些难过的瞬间，比如混蛋剑士毫不犹豫地将挡在他和大熊面前的自己敲晕，自说自话地要承担下所有。他真是个蠢蛋，明明还有必须去完成的白痴梦想，却舍得在这里丢下自己一条命。山治在剧痛中慨叹自己有够贪心，一开始以为只要老老实实跟着一往无前的船长前进，大概总会找到遥不可及的all blue，那片海就会安然待在哪里，用比自己眼睛还要蔚蓝的广阔迎接自己。后来山治爱上了那个白痴剑士，于是他的梦想也变成了自己野望的一部分，而那野望甚至比all blue要更加巨大，他幻想过无数次自己的梦想只是竹篮打水一场空，all blue或许只是个幻境，但某人成为世界第一大剑豪不是，那是必然，因为金发厨师知道那个强大的身影足以支撑世界上最大的野心，所以他不允许混账剑士在此时倒下，为了他世界第一的梦想、也为了自己要看到他实现目标的欲望。他在昏迷之前悲愤地想到，如果绿藻头真的死掉了，自己的all blue怕是永远也找不到了。  
但生命顽强的海洋生物即使遍地鳞伤也没有死，他流了一地的血，即使隔着几十米也能闻到浓浓的血腥味，诱使厨师的脚步又急切又纠结，他的野心和欲望被混账剑士那句颤抖的”什么都没有发生“保全了，他俩的梦想和灵魂在厨师心里被紧紧连成了一片，漫溯的蜿蜒藤蔓，开满一整颗心脏的艳丽玫瑰，是他贪婪地用自己的爱情浇灌的芽株。即使为对方鲜血淋漓的样子忧心忡忡，爱神芙蕾雅伤害着一心同体的爱人们，金发厨师感受着剑士受伤产生的痛苦，他也依然未觉得爱情伤人，爱的过程是偶有哀伤担忧的磕绊石子路，路的主体却开满幸福的红色玫瑰，从早到晚散发着馨香。

“博迪，你可能说对了，爱情真是个伤人的操蛋玩意”  
从回忆中脱身的金发厨师摁灭了烟，强迫自己忘掉心脏传来的钝痛，他可能是被多愁善感的人妖同化了，连以前不会放在心上的小事也叽叽歪歪的琢磨半天。如果小混蛋在就好了，自己可以拼命揉捏自家儿子和某人一模一样的绿色头发、看小混蛋一脸想哭却又要拼命忍着的可笑样子。他俩实在太像了，厨师在小混蛋出生之后就不曾停止过感叹，除了和自己如出一辙的傻气卷眉毛，他这个父亲怀孕十个月所受的所有痛苦磨难，换来的是一个翻版的混蛋绿藻头。如果再长大一点，怕是会更像了，到时候就有两个混蛋绿藻头天天折磨自己，路飞和乔巴辨别他们可能只能靠自己的圈圈眉了……原来我的眉毛是因为这个原因而出现的吗？越想越好笑的厨师不禁被烟草味呛到咳嗽。  
“索隆和路飞他们，错过这么美味的食物真是可惜了”  
“那是索隆那白痴活该”  
心情好转的金发厨师烹调了一桌佳肴，好好慰劳了因为自己和某人冷战而一直味同嚼蜡的几位同伴。船医和航海士小姐小声交谈，抒发对美食的满足，而此时此刻正汗流浃背推着鸟笼的某饥肠辘辘的剑士胃部，不合时宜地发出了一声鸣叫。

十二  
”你有本事就不要回来了“  
把所有人和自己曾经说过的话都过了一遍，却只有这句言犹在耳，清晰到绿藻剑士说这句话的每一个细微表情都尽显眼底。真不想最后想起你却是这张凶巴巴的脸啊，金发厨师叹了口气，无可奈何地摆弄着自己手腕上沉重的枷锁。  
”山治，在想谁吗？“  
他好久不见的姐姐，做出和母亲一样的表情，微笑看着他。  
“这不关你事吧”  
“是呢，毕竟是令人讨厌的流着文斯莫克血脉的姐姐呢。” 她耸耸肩，无可奈何地说 “我很好奇我的小侄子是什么样子呢，如果和我这个脾气暴躁的弟弟一样就糟糕了”  
“别提他，我们说好了我老老实实呆着你们就不会去打扰巴拉蒂的他们”  
“但毕竟是和自己有血缘关系的侄子，好奇是难免的。真是想不到，隔了这么多年，你不仅长大了，连孩子都有了“她换了个姿势，倚靠在栏杆上，紫色的眼睛悠然望着天空 “怎么样，杰尔马的科技很神奇吧，竟然能让男人孕育生命”  
“那我真是感谢你们了” 缓缓吐出一个烟圈，山治也学着蕾玖靠在栏杆上 “这里的天空好蓝呢”  
“是啊，和妈妈的眼睛一样”  
他们都不再说话，只是静默地望着蔚蓝的苍穹，山治想，要是某位白痴绿藻头也能在此时和自己看着同一片青空，像自己想着他一样想着自己，就好了。

“这位浪人，您在看什么呢？”  
酒馆的侍应帮眼前绿色头发的剑客沽上酒，有点好奇地问道。  
“看到这片天空，突然想到某个人罢了”  
“今天可是难得的好天气，想必您想的那位小姐一定是位明媚绚丽的美人。承蒙五银，谢谢客官了”  
“是啊，他确实是个美人”  
和之国和蛋糕岛不一样，虽然浪人索隆十郎并不知道蛋糕岛是什么样子，在他想象里，那里大概飘着亮闪闪的粉色泡泡，充满着恋爱的甜腻味，可爱娇俏的女孩会挽着笨蛋厨师的手臂，向他娇滴滴地撒娇，不然花痴卷眉毛怎么可能对那地方流连忘返？甚至真的愿意留下结婚生子。他眼前似乎出现了这样一个画面，三四个小小的金发卷卷眉、和白痴厨师一样的臭屁脸，正抱着厨师的腿叫爸爸。而金发厨师大概会一脸温柔地回应，他会不会揽过身边的可爱妻子，傻笑地当着孩子面亲她一口？  
他嘎吱一声把嘴里的芒草咬断了，苦涩的浓浆满溢口腔，他却只尝到酸味，什么都是酸溜溜的，和娜美橘子树上还未成熟的果实一样，惹得他连美酒在口都无法尽兴。  
“都怪那个白痴卷眉毛” 适才才和陌生人夸过他的浪人剑士满心不是滋味，脑海里开始盘旋起分别那天自己过分的话语—— “你有本事就不要回来了”  
“白痴厨师，我就是随便说一说，不是真的不让你回来了……” 千杯不醉的剑士灌下苦闷的醇酿，对着悬空圆月自语道 “你可一定要回来”

明明有很多话想对彼此说，说出口的却总是伤人的刻薄语言，爱人们总是相互伤害，如果所有人都学几分笨蛋船长的坦诚，可能整个世界都会简单很多。在被笨蛋船长的拳头揍完之后，山治觉得自己的大脑一瞬间清醒了很多，他想回到桑尼号去，回到大海上：那里有一群等着吃他做的饭的伙伴，开心笑着等他开饭；有高悬的黑白骷髅旗、承载他狂热梦想的结实船体；还有一只海洋生物绿藻，他满心野盛放玫瑰花的播种者。他忽然觉得自己很可笑，明明是鼓起勇气就可以倾吐的真相，却因为磨磨唧唧的纠结情愫，迟迟不敢开口。等再次见到时，就开诚布公好好讲一讲吧，金发厨师暗暗在心里发誓。

十三  
桑尼号离和之国越近，金发厨师的心情就越矛盾，似乎把那从卡玛巴卡往香波地的路又再次走了一遍，把那一路上百转千回的遐想又重播了一次。他决定不再像上次那样傻乎乎地在内心演练上万次重逢的说辞，因为事实证明事先练习并没有什么用。  
“你也很想见索隆吧，之前在大象身上的时候他可担心你了”  
船长嚼着他最爱的肉骨大棒，含糊不清地说。  
“唉，我问他他还不承认，真是搞不懂你们”  
白痴船长似乎清楚一切，他摇摇头，继续享受手中的美食。驶出蛋糕岛后都是万里无云的好天气，布鲁克悠扬的小提琴响彻在伤痕累累的桑尼号上，大家都默契的保持安静，是在缅怀失去的某头勇敢雄狮、担忧着某位没能立刻上船的船员，但依然也如释重负般逃亡着，像终于一块大石落地那样畅快。平常暴躁的娜美小姐也对刚死里逃生的其他人多了几分温柔，连带看向故态复萌的花痴厨师，也有那么一点善解人意的宽容。  
“到了和之国，我就很好奇你怎么和索隆那家伙解释，他在佐乌真的气得半死，感觉一整片树林都要被他的怒火点燃了”  
“山治，如果你回头被揍了，我会帮你包扎的哦”  
“呦吼吼吼吼，我怀疑山治先生受伤的地方不需要你包扎”  
听着伙伴们幸灾乐祸调侃的金发厨师遏制不住的头上冒出一道黑线，他觉得是时候开始重新估量自己的团内风评了。  
“呐呐，现在可以了吧，我们能看小小山治的照片了吗？”  
漂亮的航海士小姐睁着她闪烁的大眼睛，兴冲冲地看向山治，无法拒绝lady请求的金发厨师，迫不得已的掏出珍藏在身上、甚至连换上婚礼服装都小心翼翼的揣在口袋里的唯一一张小混蛋的照片，是要分别时，被热情洋溢的人妖们强烈要求拍的饯别照，他彼时有多鄙夷这般矫情的作为，此时就有多感激他们的多此一举，至少偶尔摩挲照片光滑的表面，都会想起小混蛋软乎乎的脸颊和像他爹一样乱糟糟的绿色头发。  
“哇瑟，这也太像了吧”  
“好可爱啊”  
“哦，是山治和索隆的孩子嘛，还以为你们在吃什么好吃的不叫我”  
因为好奇凑过来的船长无聊说道，是不是除了索隆那家伙都知道了，航海士小姐小声问船医先生，他们沉默，默默可怜某位身在其中毫不知情的绿藻头，大概要再继续低气压好久好久。

十四  
山治没想到他们真正再见面又过了那么长一段时间，大概天意弄人，他好不容易组织好心情去坦白一切被隐藏的絮语，某位约会对象却姗姗来迟，他迷路了，而小小的和之国在那一刻变得无比巨大。他一边煮着荞麦面一边憋闷着，担心自己鼓足了一段航程的勇气被狡猾的时间再次消磨。他俩似乎很多次重复着一样的剧情，迟到或者早到，恰逢其时的错过。  
金发厨师把刚煮好的荞麦面放进碗里，笑意盈盈地递给面前的女士，他的荞麦面摊大受欢迎，小小的帘招外，已经排起看不到尽头的长队。  
“山治煮的面真好吃”  
“可惜索隆没有口福了”  
弗兰奇罗宾和乌索普欢快地交流着，他们许久没尝到厨师做的美味的胃发出满足的喟叹。打趣某位不解风情的绿藻头似乎已经成为了草帽团员不成文的日常话题。而他们口中的绿藻剑士，正饥肠辘辘地行走在大雪茫茫里。  
“你知道惹恼厨师是什么下场吗？”  
他昏沉的脑袋里浮现出混蛋圈圈眉耀武扬威的脸，洋洋得意地嘲笑他此时的狼狈。肚子大声的鸣叫着，因为许久没好好吃过一顿饭，他两颊的颧骨突兀地张扬着，让那张本来就凌厉的脸变得更加凶悍。啊，好想吃厨师做的便当啊，饿的久了，连引以为傲的理智也减退了，索隆在心底暗暗发誓，只要厨师稍微服个软，他多半会“大度”地原谅他，以前那些是是非非大可以当做没发生过。想当然耳，厨师会为他的不计前嫌而自惭形秽，感动得稀里哗啦，跪下来求他原谅私自结婚和私生子的事情，而他便当里多加的那块猪排又毫无疑问会回来了，除此之外宵夜、零食、加餐，甚至食色性也的床笫之欢，也可以一切照旧。绿藻剑士点点头，为自己的宽容点了个赞。  
即使在因为饥饿而晕倒的那瞬间，索隆嘴里还琢磨着金发厨师做的饭团滋味。

他再次醒来的时候发现自己身上趴伏着一个女人，让推门进来的布鲁克发出惊愕的尖叫。索隆突然很是心虚，他似乎在布鲁克黑黝黝的眼眶里看出来一种对于渣男的问责——骨头君不止一次用金发厨师的事情刺激他。  
“山治先生遇到了很多不好的事情”  
索隆正在换着身上脏污的绷带，就听见坐在他身后布鲁克悠悠然的声音。友好的骨头君在说完这句话之后就静默不语，好像那之前的词句也不曾倾吐过。绿藻剑士皱了皱眉头，像是想讲什么却最终选择沉默，他轻哼一声回复了布鲁克的好心，揣上剑，走出了房门。

他们的重逢比想象中突然和仓促许多，或许是火枪洋炮刺鼻的硫磺味渲染，索隆眼中金发厨师的瞳孔是近乎完美的蓝色，是乌烟瘴气的战场、血流遍地的邢台、人乱如麻的闹市中安定心神的蓝色，像许久未航行过的远洋波涛，温柔而浩渺地包裹着他。他很想就这样抱住他，凶残又严厉地斥责厨师的自说自话、任意妄为，但时间不允许，他们就那样匆匆打了个照面，而后匆匆失散。剑士顺手把小女孩推到厨师的怀中，熟稔地像是在交托自己的孩子，心慌意乱的金发厨师不禁羞愧自己在战场上还能想到这种无关紧要的事情。他本来想给远处奋战的绿藻剑士一个微笑，却发现那人此刻正搂抱着一位如玉佳人。山治的心口倏忽酸涩一片，口是心非地斥责着某人的悬赏金额还不如自己，却也只能眼睁睁看着隔着半个硝烟弥漫战场的绿藻剑士，美人在怀，潇洒逃离，而自己那个微笑，最后也没有传达到。

十五  
和之国的夜晚温度骤降，噼啪作响的营火把守夜者的侧脸照的十分暧昧。绿藻剑士正轻抚着他刚得到的佩剑，似乎能感受到剑鞘之下传来的肃穆杀气。  
”辛苦了，给你的”  
熟悉的声音、熟悉的烟草味道、熟悉的开场白，仿佛一切又回到了桑尼号的瞭望台上，星月交辉下金发厨师缓缓向他走来，手上毫无意外的拿着一碟饭团，索隆口腔里好像还能回味出米饭淡淡的清香。  
“哦，谢谢”  
金发厨师熟稔地做了下来，摇曳的火苗，半明半暗，他金色的头发闪烁着惑人的光泽，轮廓分明的侧脸，充满北海人特有的棱角分明，连下颌的胡须也显得无比性感，禁欲已久的剑士忍不住吞了口口水，强迫自己把注意力放到心心念念的美味饭团上，好掩盖自己倏忽升高的体温。  
“好吃吗”  
原本目不转睛盯着火焰的厨师突然转过头来，表情复杂的问他，让人恍然回忆起当厨师第一次破天荒的给他送去宵夜时候的紧张气氛。  
“……好吃，谢谢”  
“嘿嘿，我就知道”  
金发青年笑了，点亮了一整个寒夜的灿烂微笑，驱散了剑士心里残存的那一点纠结与抑郁，有多久没见过这个笑容了？有多久两个人没有像这样肩靠肩坐在一起了？嘴巴里的饭团突然变得没滋没味，过去的那些争吵和冷战变得无比荒唐，所有负面能量都被这温暖篝火抵消了，他的怨气被笑容洗净，甚至连无法完全掌控的阎魔都变得不再沉重。二十一岁的成熟剑士像是他血气方刚的十九岁时，听信野性就那样吻上了金发厨师的嘴。他的唇齿间还有烟草的气味，索隆似乎能想象到在厨师把饭团送到自己面前时，曾经徘徊在木屋边抽了好几支烟，他也是会紧张的，这让剑士的心情变得更加自在。和之国寒意上涌的夜晚，只穿了件单薄和服的厨师，身体的温度低的吓人，而在营火旁端坐的绿藻剑士，体温却分外的高，他们的身体贴合在一起，对于暖源的渴求让厨师忍不住搂紧了剑士的腰身，他们狂热地拥吻着，唾液的滋滋声被柴火的噼里啪啦盖过，他们的动作变得更加无所顾忌。索隆温暖的大手探入松垮的和服内，沿着厨师的腰际往下游走，鬼知道他有多久没触碰这具身体了，想到此处的剑士行为益发放肆，他布满老茧的手很快就触及了那人许久未被侵犯的入口，被对方手指刺激到的厨师只是打了个激灵，却依然不愿意停止自己口舌中的激烈交缠，两人的舌头嬉戏着，涎水顺着唇间滑落，本来冰冷的身体变得火热。真的好久好久了，久到快忘了那个人的味道、那个人在自己身体上的每一次动作、高潮时粗重的的喘息……当绿箭剑士硕大的阳具终于畅通无阻地进入了阔别两年的秘密地带，两人的大脑都不可遏制地有了一瞬间的空白，对自己性能力引以为傲的剑士甚至差一点直接缴械投降，只是进入就如此快乐，食髓知味的年轻人，在营火旁进行旁若无人的疯狂性爱，幸好劳累一天的同伴都睡得很熟，并没有人目睹此番活色生香。  
演练无数次的默契让厨师敏弱发觉了对方即将射精的前奏，上一秒还沉浸在欢爱浑噩中的理性回笼，他用力推阻着身上的强壮剑士，动作几近战斗般的凶暴。  
“你他妈给我出去，不许射在里面”  
只当是厨师洁癖又犯了，正在兴头上的剑士怎么可能停止自己的动作，他依旧肆无忌惮地抽插着，感受自己的阴茎在对方体内胀大，即将汹涌而出。他粗鲁地堵上厨师骂骂咧咧的嘴，含糊回应：  
“没门，我就要射里面”  
权当是对厨师一路上自说自话的惩罚。  
“不行，你他妈不能射里面”  
“我等会帮你抠出来不就行了，麻烦”  
“我说不行就不行！你信不信老子踢你”  
“你倒是试试”  
说着剑士加重了嵌进对方身体的力度，把方才还在叫嚣着的厨师顶的呻吟不止。发现硬的不行，厨师迫不得已低头服软，他不甘不愿地说道：  
“会怀孕的，不要射里面”  
虽然这话无论怎么听都像是黑色幽默，但厨师的表情实在太过于一本正经，一本正经里恍惚还透着点哀求，在最后一刻，剑士好心地拔出了自己箭在弦上的性器，一股热烫的白浊喷射到厨师股间，感受着精液的独特麝香味，厨师不禁侥幸轻叹，真是千钧一发。

十五  
欢爱过后的周遭气氛都带着股难以言喻的暧昧，金发厨师接着夜色点燃一根烟，点火的动作让随意披在身上的和服外衣从肩膀上滑落下来，露出斑斑点点满是吻痕的胸膛。火焰温暖，尼古丁气味呛人，谁也不想打破这难得的寂静。  
“有什么想问的就快问” 像是终于忍受不了这般死寂，金发厨师快速说道，试图掩盖语气里的颤抖。  
“……”  
“你他妈别看着我，那是什么个眼神” 被剑士盯得浑身不自在的厨师欲盖弥彰的别过了头，实则心跳如擂鼓。  
“看着我，我想你看着我的眼睛解释这一切”  
剑士凌厉的五官在火光下更显出几分张扬的男性魅力，他握住了厨师抓挠后颈的手，笨拙地将那只修长的手掌裹在自己掌间，抚摸着平息他的不安。今晚的索隆实在过分温柔，温柔到连粗糙的示好都激的山治鼻头发酸，他垂下的金发遮住了湿漉漉的眼睛，好像过去几周、几个月、几年的漫长岁月与与之伴随的不安委屈，都为在此刻纾解。喉结上下滚动，却不知道从何开口。察觉到对方掌心因为紧张而渗出的汗水，索隆不由得也紧张起来，甚至开始后悔没有向娜美请教一下安慰人的技巧。  
“……你想看他的照片吗，就是，你儿子” 细若蚊蚋的声音没有逃出剑士灵敏的耳朵，他被这突如其来的重磅新闻震惊的大脑当机，连该怎么回答都不清楚。幸好白痴厨师并没有要他回答的意思，自顾自地从和服内袋摸出一张照片，咬咬牙凑到了剑士眼前。傻兮兮笑着的小子，和他一样绿油油的炸毛短发，却奇怪地长着一对卷眉毛。  
“这也太傻了” 年轻爸爸第一次看见自己儿子的样貌，发出了嫌弃的感叹。  
“是吧，超级傻，绿头发配卷眉毛真的傻透了” 金发厨师咧嘴大笑，笑到眼睛弯成了两轮月牙，被自己两位父亲嫌弃的小傻蛋，在睡梦中打了个喷嚏。  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“我没取呢，我就叫他小混蛋”  
“罗罗诺亚，叫罗罗诺亚什么比较好呢”  
“为什么我儿子就决定和你这个藻类生物姓了，是老子辛辛苦苦把他生出来的”  
“哼，谁在上面谁有资格决定儿子姓什么，何况按照规矩你也得跟我姓”  
“收回你的蠢话，凭什么？老子才不要和你一起姓那愚蠢的罗罗诺亚”  
“你嫁到我们家就由不得你做决定”  
“你！”  
正待发作的暴躁厨师突然被抱了个满怀，对方宽厚的臂膀似乎在小幅颤抖着，环着他脖颈的手臂透出灼人的温度，灼的山治脸颊也微微发烫，他承认自己此刻如释重负又紧张万分。  
“对不起我之前说的所有话做的所有事，还有，谢谢你，厨子”  
似乎感受到了对方和自己一样同频的激动与不安，山治回抱住手足无措的剑士，把自己的脑袋埋到了对方的胸膛上。  
“我一直害怕和你说……对不起，让你担心我了”  
那个总是耀武扬威的厨师难得一见展露出的小小脆弱，却是比恶魔风脚杀伤力更大的武器，倾轧着剑士无坚不摧的心脏，像是一万只蝴蝶在他的身体里跳舞，即瘙痒又满足又仓猝的情绪，是第一次在夏道春天他们滚作在草丛里时一模一样的情绪。索隆忽然回想起很多年前在做赏金猎人时某个失恋买醉者对他絮絮叨叨的醉语——当你真正爱上一个人，就像无数只小兔在你的心上一跃而起。虽然没有人在此刻指导这个迟钝的剑士这情愫到底是什么，他却拨云见日般明朗，这大概，就是爱情。爱上一个人的滋味原来是这样的，不是如他所想充满了黏黏糊糊的累赘，而是清新莞尔如夏天的风，他似乎有了无穷的能力继续往前走着，只因为，他的身边会有那样一个人，和他一起披荆斩棘，栉风沐雨。  
借着晨光熹微，山治看清了索隆眼睛里亮闪闪的水珠，虽然迅速消失不见，但还是被他捕捉到了。年轻剑士轻轻俯身，郑重其事地握着金发厨师交合的双手印下一记深吻，像是世上至宝珍而重之。当山治移开手掌，就看见索隆手心中的小小花环，用矢车菊和野雏菊临时编就的简陋戒指，还沾着露水的湿气。金发厨师有些愕然，只能眼睁睁看着某绿藻混蛋从容指顾地将那小巧的戒指套到了自己的无名指上。  
“厨师你等着，我一定会成为世界第一大剑豪” 不单单是为了自己，也是为了怀抱中温暖的那人，为了遥远的巴拉蒂某个傻兮兮的小毛球。二十一岁的未来世界第一大剑豪，像是在说一生一世的婚礼誓词那般郑重严肃。金发厨师微笑着，他也是那样认真地应允，应允一个男人一生的誓约：  
“好，我等着”


	2. 番外

后来的事。。。

他被接来桑尼号那天是个明媚的好天气，提早一个月知道自己要离开巴拉蒂餐厅，四岁半已经懂事的他临别的时候死死抱住了哲夫完好的那只脚，哭得稀里哗啦。他和爸爸在一起的时候不是个爱哭的小男孩，但大概是和一群多愁善感的人妖们在一起呆了很长时间，而铁汉柔情的厨师们像对待一个小宝贝一样关照他，他被宠坏了，动辄就鼻涕横流哭得像个水龙头。他知道哲夫不喜欢他哭，哲夫不喜欢男孩子哭泣，但每当哲夫看见他和亲生父亲一模一样的卷眉毛，又总是狠不下心教训他。眼泪是无往不胜的利器，他不想离开巴拉蒂，于是他故技重施，当着一群心软的厨师面，嚎啕大哭。但这次，他的诡计并没有得逞，那个绿色头发凶巴巴的男人不耐烦地在他的头上狠狠敲了一下，面无表情地把他扛到了自己宽厚的肩膀上，任凭他奋力挣扎也不为所动，甚至在他哭得更加撕心裂肺的时候在他的屁股瓣上重重打了两下。  
“喂，他才四岁，你可不可以对自己儿子稍微好一点”  
他金色头发久别重逢的老爸一脸无奈地看着那个绿头发的男人，他湿漉漉的眼睛可怜兮兮地直视着自己的父亲，像是在说快来救我。他知道眼前的爸爸虽然嘴上总是恶劣，心却像豆腐一样软。  
“哼，男孩子就是要坚强，不许哭，听到没有。”  
他看清了那个凶神般男人的脸，濒临决堤的水坝在看到那张冷冽的脸时突兀安静了，他咽下泪水，害怕地停止了吵闹。点点头，审时度势地暂停了抗议。被他当做救星的老爸也没有按照计划救他，那个无情的金发男人叹了口气，和哲夫他们告别，他依然被扛在凶神的肩膀上，委屈地擤着鼻子，男人富有男性荷尔蒙的气味将他包围，他迷迷糊糊中觉得那味道既温暖又充满安全感。  
“喂，小混蛋，男子汉大丈夫不可以随便哭，知道了吗”  
“嗯”  
他在男人白色的衬衫上抹了抹眼泪，被调整了一个姿势，稳当当地坐在对方健壮的胳膊上，下巴卡在他的右边肩膀，他耳旁好像能听见男人有力的心跳声。  
“哭够了就和他们告别吧，哭包”  
他点了点头，不舍的朝哲夫他们招了招手，他金色头发卷眉毛的父亲笑着捏了捏他肉乎乎的脸颊，他们三个人一起登上了桑尼号高悬的甲板。在温暖的男性臂膀里，哭得筋疲力尽的他昏沉睡着了，他不讨厌抱他的这个男人，即使他非常凶还打了他，他却依然不讨厌他，一种与生俱来的亲昵感让他莫名想靠近这个男人、一个和他有着一样头发的男人。

为了欢迎船上众星捧月的小朋友，其他人都使尽浑身解数：航海士小姐邮订了一整年份的家庭与育儿杂志，美其名曰你们俩粗人肯定不会教孩子；船工先生花了一周时间做了一个漂亮的木马，可以坐在上面摇摇晃晃的欣赏大海；船长先生更是忍痛割爱，提出可以让他在自己的“专座”船头雕像上呆半小时……厨师做了一大桌菜，为了庆祝他的到来，他因为离别而低落的情绪有好转了一些，坐在熟悉的爸爸身边，吃的满嘴油渍。所有人都盯着他看，除了狼吞虎咽的船长和那个绿头发的男人。  
“真的好像呢，除了卷眉毛”  
他注意到他们窃窃私语着，有点不自在地放下了勺子，绿头发的男人瞥了他一眼，用平静的语气说道。  
“继续吃，等会凉了”  
他吞了口口水，拿起勺子继续和那一大盘吃的做斗争。那位美丽的橘色头发姐姐感叹道，他还真是听你的话。  
饭后爸爸和那个男人洗着碗，他坐在一群陌生人中间，接受他们的省视。草帽船长揪了揪他软绵绵的脸，好奇地戳了戳了他卷曲的眉毛。  
“啊咧，是真的卷眉毛呢，而且两个都是往一个方向卷呢”  
“所以山治的眉毛也是这样的吗，怪不得他要留单边刘海”  
笑作一团的船长和长鼻子先生被爸爸揍的鼻青脸肿，一直以来为自己眉毛自卑的他皱了皱鼻子，如果放在过去他早就哭出来了，但那个凶巴巴的男人叫他不许哭，于是他忍住了。  
“你们真是的，能不能对小孩子有点起码的同理心。”  
“但是绿色头发卷眉毛真的很奇怪呦吼吼吼”  
“不，其实是super酷的！同时也super好玩！”  
在一帮人的吵吵闹闹里，他感觉自己快憋不出蓄势待发的泪水了。  
“卷眉毛很好”  
那个男人背对着他们说了这么一句，厨房里瞬间沉寂了下来，骨头先生兴奋地看向了他不自在低下头的父亲，金发厨师的耳根红了，小声地说了一句洗你的碗。他疑惑地盯着爸爸发红的耳根，泪意奇妙的停止了。

他觉得那个绿色头发的男人好酷，虽然他不怎么理自己，和爸爸关系也不怎么好的样子，但他还是莫名其妙地崇拜他。他躲在柱子后面偷偷观察他锻炼，男人肌肉结实的身体淌着晶莹的汗水，沉甸甸的杠铃在他手上好像一把轻飘飘的锅铲，在空气中挥洒自如。男人往他躲着的方向看了一眼，他吓得跌跌撞撞逃走了，一路小跑撞到了爸爸的腿上。金发厨师端着零食，还有他最喜欢的苹果汁，爸爸温柔地摸了他的头，把他抱到了自己怀里，他坐在爸爸的手臂上光明正大地打断了剑士的修炼时光。  
那个男人吃东西的时候迅速又沉默，他几次三番向进食的剑士投注好奇的眼神，却收获了对方冷冷的眼神，他害怕地猫进了爸爸怀里，爸爸亲切的尼古丁气味让他安稳踏实。  
“唉，白痴绿藻，你就不能和自己儿子好好相处吗？”  
“是他一见我就跑” 语气里似乎有无可奈何的抱怨。  
“那你好好反思一下是不是做什么惹他了。是不是昨天打他打重了，小混蛋可记仇了”  
“喂，你看着我，你是不是还生我的气”  
他眼前出现了男人放大的面孔，他摇摇头，把头在爸爸怀里埋得更深了。  
“你看，是他不理我”  
“慢慢来吧”  
爸爸轻轻拍着他脊背，他觉得这个男人有够奇怪。

第二天早上他一觉醒来他最先看到的不是爸爸，而是那个严肃的男人，男人板着脸捞起了他的衣服，粗鲁地套进了他的脖子里。他看着那个男人手忙脚乱地帮自己换衣服，觉得有点好笑，，似乎留意到了他嘴角的笑意，男人笨拙地对他报以笑容，笑的有点讨好式的怪异，但这让他觉得无比亲切，于是他乖乖地被男人抱着走出了房间。骄傲的剑士抱着自己的儿子在全船逡巡，像是在炫耀自己达成了什么丰功伟绩，航海士小姐欣慰地看着他们不开窍的绿藻剑士，庆幸自己昨晚的突击教程没有白费。  
他开始和那个男人黏在一起，甚至连爸爸来都不为所动，趴在对方汗淋淋的膝盖上向来探望的父亲索要果汁。金发厨师生气地捏着他的脸，怒骂他的见异思迁。  
“不愧是我儿子，知道哪个人和他更亲”  
“哼，你有本身让他叫你爸爸”  
“喂，小混蛋，叫我一声来听”  
“绿，绿藻头”  
那个男人的眉毛抽了抽，他的爸爸笑着直锤桑尼号的如茵草地。他只是听见爸爸这么喊他，难道，这有什么错吗？再说，他已经有爸爸了，香烟气味的老爸，金色头发像阳光一样，蓝色眼睛笑眯眯地看着他，还总会为他准备一杯好喝的果汁。

他又开始不喜欢那个男人了，因为他和爸爸的关系实在很不好，动不动就吵架甚至大打出手。就比如刚才，他因为做了噩梦惊醒了，想去嘘嘘，却发现爸爸不在身边。他害怕地出门去找，却看见爸爸和那个人正在草地上打架，那个男人恶狠狠地咬上爸爸的耳朵，还扯爸爸的衣服，因为已是夜深人静，打架绝顶厉害的路飞哥哥和乌索普哥哥都睡着了，没有人来帮爸爸的忙。着急的他只能冲上去去拉开那个人压在爸爸身上的肉体，但他力气太小只能堪堪拽动衣角。  
“滚下去绿藻头”  
太好了，爸爸赢了，他被熟悉的怀抱拥住，无比生气地瞅着那个男人尴尬的脸。  
“我不喜欢你了”  
厨师似乎听见了剑士先生胜利果实破碎的声音。

“其实呢，爸爸我很厉害的那家伙打不过我，所以你下次不用来帮我啊。还有啊，索隆他其实很喜欢你，你不能那样对他说话哦”  
那天睡前爸爸一本正经地和他说，他开始反思自己的话是不是太过分了，如果爸爸或者娜美姐姐对着他说“我不喜欢你了”，他大概会难过的哭出来吧，而那个男人离去的背影是那样忧伤。  
“嗯，我明天向他道歉”  
“乖小孩”  
爸爸亲吻他的额头，他沉入了甜美的梦乡。  
“索隆先生，我很抱歉昨天对你说的话，请你接受我的道歉”  
他愧疚地低着头念述自己准备好久的道歉词，不敢看那个男人的表情。他听见男人的呼吸滞了滞，而后一双温暖的大手摸上了他的脑袋。  
“我原谅你了”

他和那个男人和好如初，吵架时间不超过十二小时。那个男人让他坐在自己肩膀上，像是骑马一样站在船头看向蔚蓝色的海面。  
“小混蛋，你能叫我一声爸爸吗”  
“可是我已经有爸爸了啊”  
“你叫我一声我就接下来一周都带你骑大马”  
“唔，好吧。爸爸”  
那个男人的身体好像颤抖了一下，但还是很快稳住了，他听见那个浑厚的声音对他说了句谢谢，他们就一起去骚扰趴在小狮子船头的船长先生了。  
那之后那个男人好像沉迷于让他喊自己爸爸，他四岁半的脑袋不太明白这是为什么，但毕竟每次都能拿到点好处，于是他心安理得地叫着，理所当然地认为这只是个简单代号。但他依然有个烦恼，罗宾姐姐的故事书明明白白写着每个小孩都有一个爸爸一个妈妈，他却发现自己好像只有一个爸爸。  
“娜美姐姐，你是我妈妈吗？”  
被吓得不轻的航海士小姐失手把红茶打翻了，她面红耳赤地回答小混蛋的问题  
“你说啥呢，我还没有嫁人呢”  
“那你知道我妈妈在哪里吗？”  
这是个很难解释的问题，艰难到娜美姐姐憋了半天也没有答案，于是她去找乌索普哥哥和乔巴哥哥，三个人一起冥思苦想该怎么解释。最后他们不得已求助了博闻强识的罗宾姐姐，罗宾姐姐只是淡淡对他说了一句，让他更加混乱的一句话：  
“你没有妈妈，但是你有两个爸爸哦”

换成了他蹲坐在栏杆旁边左思右想，思考这句话的意思，他感觉自己好像漏掉了些很重要的事情，但又不清楚到底是什么。船工先生在他边上叮叮咣咣地制作着什么新发明，酷炫的金属身体让他羡慕不已，于是他决定问问世界上最酷的机器人老大。  
“弗兰奇老大，你怎么看有两个爸爸这件事”  
“这是super——酷的事情哦小朋友，两个爸爸，这难道不棒吗”  
说着向他竖起了大拇指，他也竖起大拇指回敬。既然老大这么说，那就是对的。  
晚上睡觉前，他问给自己盖被子的爸爸一号——他悄悄在心里起的代号， 绿藻头是不是自己的爸爸二号。爸爸一号迟疑不决地点了点头，然后叫他不要想东想西。但那是不可能的，他一直觉得那个男人酷毙了，现在他知道了他原来就是自己的爸爸二号，他不禁开心了起来，开心到可以跳起来跳一曲踢踏舞，他觉得自己现在是世界上最酷的小孩。

他开始驾轻就熟地叫那个人爸爸，即使没有食物诱惑。而他的剑士老爸在听到自己儿子第一次主动叫自己的时候，反应意外的好笑。他那时候正在举铁，被小男孩奶声奶气的一声爸爸激的把哑铃扔进了海里，水花飞溅，他抱着儿子小小的身体百感交集，只有被声响赶来的厨师老爸才看见了绿藻头眼里转瞬即逝的泪水。  
于是他们一家三口，世界上最酷的一家，两个爸爸和一个儿子，幸福快乐的生活在了一起，他那时候是这样想的，直到，她出生了。

不过在说这事之前，我们该怎么称呼他呢，总不能一直没有名字吧？他叫Cognac，我想我们该好好喊他的名字了。

“爸爸，我这个名字是怎么来的啊？”  
科尼亚克那天用稚拙而抑扬顿挫地问着眼前冲盹的剑士，绿藻剑士打了个哈欠，敷衍回答：  
“你妈纠结了半天也没想好，我被他磨磨唧唧的态度烦死，就随手起了一个呗……”  
话音未落，他另一位父亲的脚就狠狠踩在了剑士的头上，厨师穿着粉色的围裙，手里拿着一个酒瓶 。  
“你说谁是谁妈，你找死吧白痴绿藻头”  
“喂，你不是这小子的妈难道我是吗？”  
他们打了起来，老生常谈了，对这场景无比熟悉的小科尼亚克甚至连眼睛都没有眨。酒瓶子骨碌碌地滚到了他的脚边，他捡起瓶子，看到了大大的白色商标——娜美姐姐教他写的自己的名字——Blues Cognac，布鲁斯牌干邑，他的亲老爸“绞尽脑汁”给他取的好名字。

他总是瞎叫，因为有两个爸爸而两个爸爸又互不相让，似乎谁也不愿意被叫做妈妈却谁都希望他叫另外一个人妈妈，而爸爸一号和爸爸二号的称呼又显得太诡异了。  
“不如你干脆叫厨师先生山治爸爸，叫剑士先生索隆爸爸好了，这样可能好分辨一点。”  
博学多识的罗宾姐姐给科尼亚克出主意，好解决他因为称呼问题而导致的家庭纷争。可怜的科尼亚克点点头，屁颠屁颠地跑到了锻炼的绿藻剑士、他的索隆爸爸身边。刚想开口，对方凌厉的眼神就像射灯一样照了过来。举铁的剑士不耐烦地问道：  
“什么事？”  
被那眼神恐吓的科尼亚克咽回了嘴边的父亲全名，小声地喊了句爸爸，而后飞速逃走。惊魂未定的他趴在乔巴医务室的小床上，船医先生正在翻着他的医学书。  
“小乔巴，你说我的爸爸们会不会离婚啊”  
这是五岁的科尼亚克最苦恼的问题，他们总是吵吵闹闹的，只有关系不好的夫妻才总是吵架，娜美姐姐订的家庭杂志上是这么说的。  
“咳咳咳，小科尼亚克你不要胡思乱想，索隆和山治老早就是那种相处模式了，他们大概到老也会像现在这样打打闹闹吧”  
驯鹿医生摸了摸科尼亚克毛毛躁躁的绿色头发，从口袋里掏出一块巧克力，喂到了他嘴里。但这并不能打消他的担忧，他又跑去翻娜美姐姐的杂志，里面说孩子是家庭的调节剂。  
“那只要有我在就不用担心啦”  
他骄傲地拍了拍胸脯，觉得自己担负着重大的责任。

过了没有多久，他的两位爸爸突然不再打架了，索隆爸爸总是迁就着山治爸爸益发尖锐的情绪，像是在看护什么珍稀动物。当然那态度会惹得金发厨师更加暴怒，却只能对着一堵没有反应的墙，暴跳如雷。  
“小科尼亚克你要当哥哥了呢”  
罗宾姐姐温柔地对他说话，但他突然觉得这不是自己安排好的剧本。  
厨师的肚子一天比一天大了起来，这个小孩似乎不像第一个那样闹腾，把他逼得三天两头呕吐失眠，而是安安静静呆在他的肚子里，有什么吃什么。也幸好这个听话懂事的孩子，草帽团其他人没有因为罢工的厨师而饿死。  
厨师和剑士的态度缓和了，以飞一样的速度，剑士默不作声地帮厨师揉着因为孕期抽筋的小腿，他们被遗忘的儿子在一旁翻着画报。剑士很愧疚，如果不是那天他没控制住自己、没做好保护措施，现在的状况不至于如此，他根本没做好准备要第二个小孩，正如他根本还没学会怎么当一个好爸爸。  
“唉，混蛋绿藻，这告诉我们侥幸要不得”  
厨师也为自己那天的意乱情迷后悔不已，那天他俩本来好好地哄儿子睡觉，可能是饭后那杯白兰地起了作用，在摇曳的火光下，他们背着熟睡的小儿子滚在一起，冒着被儿子发现的刺激感让他们做的比平时更加动情，动情到根本没注意剑士没戴套子这件事。等回过神来，索隆滚烫的热液已经全数射进了山治的身体里，他俩的额头青筋暴起，手忙脚乱地跑去浴室妄图把惹事的玩意抠出来，却总是有那么几个漏网之鱼摆着尾巴顺畅地游移到了子宫里，形成了发育完美的受精卵。

厨师发现自己不对劲已经过了好几个月，他毫无不适地工作战斗着，欺骗说服自己自己可能侥幸逃过一劫，却在感受到腹部不正常蠕动的时候找回了怀小混蛋的感觉。  
“真的有了，四个半月了”  
见证奇迹的船医先生扑闪着大眼睛盯着一脸木然的厨师和剑士，其眼神之热烈让山治怀疑他会拿自己做实验。那天下午开始，厨师先生又再次进入了地狱般的戒烟模式。  
厨师心情焦躁，他想找人吵架、他看谁都不顺眼，连粗线条的船长都察觉了厨师的不对劲，明智地选择了不在他眼前晃悠，于是厨师只能发泄在唯一在他身边的绿藻剑士身上。但平素针锋相对的剑士选择了闭嘴，他沉默地化解了厨师的挑衅，没劲的厨师先生最后只能欺负他可怜的儿子。  
“你说你那时候怎么那么烦人啊，你看看你弟弟或者妹妹多乖啊”  
被勾起了曾经的不好回忆，他的山治爸爸愤怒地揉搓他一团乱麻的绿色头发。  
“你们绿色头发的就没有一个好东西”  
他不满地嘟起了嘴，却想起索隆爸爸——那个更酷的爸爸教训他，让他迁就心情不好的山治爸爸。于是他嘟着嘴忍受爸爸的揉捏，直到他的头发炸蓬蓬的可以堪比布鲁克先生的爆炸头，厨师才放下自己的手。

“山治，我决定给你放产假。你放心，我这个船长会包揽做饭这件事，就包在我身上”  
厨师先生的肚子已经大到影响他炒菜的时候，大度的船长、自诩为好老板的草帽小子决定给他放假。毕竟他们一群人坐在桌子边看一个孕夫硕大的肚子顶着灶台还在坚持切菜做饭的场面非常扎眼，让人心生我就是个混蛋的道德压力。  
但船长不过上任半天就火速下岗，那锅乱煮让厨师怀疑自己多闻几下就会被迫早产。  
最后，娜美小姐包揽了早饭，由罗宾小姐和乌索普先生负责午饭和晚饭，厨师休产假的这段时间如此安然度过。

妹妹出生那天，他失宠了，这件事情来得是如此突然。金色头发蓝眼睛的漂亮小姑娘，像是海洋精灵和太阳神的馈赠，综合了她两位父亲身上所有柔和的部分，连最铁石心肠的人看到都会为之心碎。比他小四岁的妹妹，从降临人间的那刻开始就受到了所有人的关注，甚平大叔让过往的鱼群不要打搅她睡眠；弗兰奇老大和乌索普哥哥改造的玩具和婴儿床新奇好看，但他连碰一下都会被呵斥；不同于他随意用酒命名，他妹妹的名字集了全船之力，最后才拍板决定Centaurea这个花的好听叫法；连抠门的船长都会把自己心爱的肉分给她一块，虽然她没有牙齿根本无法咀嚼……绿色头发的小男生鼓着腮帮子，气冲冲地坐在桑尼号的瞭望台上，心里一片凄凉，他才五岁八个月不到六岁，他觉得自己好像一下子变老了。  
“小伙子，你也在这里啊”  
剑士坐到了他身边，他开始用小伙子来称呼他了。  
“你为什么不和他们一起去看那个小丫头”  
“是啊，为什么呢”  
绿发剑士把手搭在座椅的靠背上，看着顶棚喃喃重复那个问题。父子俩心思各异地静静坐着，听着耳边浪潮熙攘。  
“给你看个好东西，我在我爸的相册里看见的”  
有人陪伴的小伙子兴奋了起来，他终于找到人分享那个重大的发现。他跳下座椅在书架上翻找着，因为个子不够只能不断跳跃试图拿到那本高置的相册。  
“小矮子”  
爸爸抱住他，他的手指摸到了相册粗糙的书脊。他坐在爸爸膝盖上上翻开了那本相册，在放着他第一张照片的那页——被人妖姐姐们环绕在中间那张——一个小小的干花花环静静躺在那里。小雏花和矢车菊原本明丽的色彩都有些黯淡，但戒指的形状还是清晰可辨。  
“看，这个花戒指超好看吧，我爸悄悄藏在这里被我发现了”  
“是很好看。”  
剑士不再说话，他忽然不知道自己该怎么面对那个白痴厨师和自己刚出生的女儿，原本就有些害怕，和期待夹杂在一起，像是没有做好准备就被投放到了和鹰眼决斗的战场上，还是在他没有带剑的情况下。到底怎么才能做好一个爸爸、做好一个爱人，这件事大概比成为世界第一还要难上几分。

“喂，你觉得我是个好爸爸吗？”  
“嗯，你当然是啊，你是世界上最酷的老爸，比爸爸还酷”  
他的儿子坐在他的膝头，乐天地摇晃着自己的双腿，还端详着那枚漂亮的戒指。  
“你会陪我玩骑马的游戏、还会教我用剑、你还对爸爸很好，虽然你俩还是会吵架、还有啊，你眼睛上的疤真的超级帅的，还有绿色头发，我爸常说你迟早有一天会成为天下第一的，那时候你就更酷啦……”  
他掰着手指数着，还骄傲地甩了甩自己一样帅气的绿色头发，阳光下青油油的，就像茂盛生长的水藻，茂盛地犹如剑士心底那株生长的大树。  
“小伙子，和我做一个约定好吗” 剑士顿了顿，郑重其事地给自己儿子转了个方向，他拾起那枚褪色的戒指，它的重量似乎堪比千金——是他对厨子许诺的重量之和。他的手轻轻放在了儿子的手掌上，大手和小手交叠在一起，两个男子汉面对面的交流着。  
“好啊，你说吧”  
“我们俩要一起照顾你爸爸和你妹妹，我把这一部分重量分给你。这是男子汉之间的约定，必须遵守。”  
“遵命”  
他们俩一起笑了，被体温捂暖的戒指被秘密地放回了原来的位置，索隆想他们总有一天会塞满那一整个相册的相片，装载所有美好的回忆。他抱着儿子走下瞭望台，矢车菊和野雏菊在房间里等着他们，暖洋洋的阳光洒在他身上，他还在学习着怎么做好一个父亲。那棵树会长大、会高耸入云，最终用一整片阴影遮蔽他爱的那些人，幸好，他还有足够的时间，他还有怀中这个信守承诺的小伙子。

“1、2、3，茄子”  
桑尼号自在地行驶着，那片倾泻的晴空照进了他们的合影里，草帽团团员和两个小孩子——一个刚出生而一个已经是表情严肃的小伙子——他们开怀笑着的场景被永远定格在了相片里。照片外阳光明媚，明天依然会是个好天气。

**Author's Note:**

> 送给基友的严重OOC生子文，结尾太草率了我实在是严重卡文不知道怎么写下去，希望有机会能写番外补完。。。


End file.
